Natsu's Heat
by BaileyFrost
Summary: Natsu is going through dragon slayer puberty - or something to that effect - and anybody and everybody in Fairy Tail has to endure his fiery heat. Rated M for dirty sex, language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

It was coming up to Natsu's 18th birthday and he had found himself getting incredibly horny lately. It was getting worse and worse too. Every day he woke up with an even bigger boner than the day before and he found himself masturbating more and more. Everywhere he went, he thought of sex. It was torture being around anybody because all he could think about was grabbing the person and screwing them senseless.

He was currently on a job with Lucy and Gray. It was a simple job to take out some bandits that had been causing trouble for the citizens of Magnolia. It was far below their usual level of expertise, but it paid well and they all needed the money. They encountered the bandits just outside the city gates and got into a quick skirmish. Looking at the site afterwards, however, would make you think a full-blown war had gone down.

'Now that worked up my appetite,' Natsu said, belching out a large ball of flames in celebration of their victory.

'Don't you think you overdosed on the fire just a little?' asked Lucy, grimacing at all the damage done to the area.

'As usual,' Gray said snidely, 'do you ever think before you act, Flame-brain?'

'You got a problem, you mouthy Popsicle?' Natsu retorted angrily.

'Cut it out!' Lucy stepped in between the two opposing forces of nature with her hands out to stop them from fighting, 'Let's just go back to town.'

Natsu and Gray sighed in agreement and walked back to town with Lucy. As hard as he tried not to, Natsu's couldn't help but start thinking about sex. He often got a bit horny after a good fight, but this was so much worse. As soon as the thoughts came into his head, they couldn't leave and Natsu found himself getting agitated from horniness. How had he never noticed the way Lucy's ass bounces when she walks? Or how damn good Gray smells after he's worked up a sweat? He felt his cock tingle and lust flare inside him. He couldn't control himself anymore. He lunged at a half-naked Gray and bit him on his waist.

'What the hell are you doing?' Gray jumped back and pushed Natsu away.

Natsu's eyes locked on to Gray's, 'I'm going to eat you alive,' he growled before lunging at Gray again, this time grabbing the other wizard and throwing him to the ground.

'Natsu!' Lucy squealed, 'what are you doing?'

Natsu ignored her and continued to stare down at Gray who was looking up at him with confusion. He rubbed the massive bulge in his shorts and smirked.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard.'

'Like hell you are!' Gray spat as he jumped to his feet.

'Get back down!'

Natsu slammed Gray hard and the ice mage fell to his knees with a cry. Gray tried to stand back up but Natsu kept pelting him down.

'Natsu!' Lucy ran at Natsu to try and stop him, but Natsu just grabbed her by the arm and threw her hard against the ground.

'Wait your turn, you little slut.'

'Leave... Her alone...' Gray murmured beneath the dragon slayer.

Natsu just smiled at him and dropped his pants, 'Suck my dick, Popsicle.'

'Fuck off,' Gray spat with disgust.

Natsu chuckled, 'You really are mouthy today... But not in the way that I want,' he grabbed Gray by the hair and forced the ice mage's head closer to his groin, 'Put that tongue to better use.'

Gray did not oblige.

Natsu leaned down and whispered in to the other man's ear, 'Open your mouth and suck my cock or I'll make you watch as I rape Lucy so hard she'll never walk again.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Gray retorted.

Natsu flicked him a wicked grin and said simply, 'Try me.'

Not willing to test his bluff and risk endgangering Lucy, Gray reluctantly opened his mouth and took the head of Natsu's engorged cock in to his mouth, staring up at the dragon slayer with a hateful leer.

'Thatta boy,' Natsu sighed with satisfaction, ruffling Gray's dark hair as he was sucked off.

Natsu's cock was like that of a dragon - massive - but Gray did his best to accomodate it. He dabbed his tongue against the tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking out and wrapped his lips around the shaft, sucking on it far too gently for Natsu's liking.

'Come on Princess,' Natsu jeered as he grabbed Gray by the sides of his face and forced his cock further into the dark haired boy's mouth, 'Do it like you mean it!'

Gray gagged as the large cock was pushed down his throat, coughing up spit in his effort to take it all in. Natsu pushed himself all the way in so that his big hairy balls were dangling against the ice mage's chin. Gray's eyes were bulging out of his head as he struggled to breathe but Natsu did not hesitate and continued to choke the sucker.

After a few moments had passed, Gray managed to relax his throat, allowing Natsu's cock to slide in and out more easily. Saliva was pooling in his mouth and dribbling out as he was brutally face-fucked by the pink-haired boy.

Natsu sniffed the air and smiled, 'You getting hard down there? I can smell the arousal on you.'

Gray could not reply with his mouth full of Natsu's dragon meat, but he shot him a dirty glare in response. As much as he hated to admit it, getting abused by Natsu like this was kind of hot and he was indeed getting hard in his pants.

Natsu just laughed, 'I always knew you were a cocksucking faggot. You're pretty damn good at it too. How many dicks have you serviced I wonder?'

Again, Gray could not properly respond but the answer was too many to count anyway.

'I bet you've never had one as big as me in your mouth, faggot. This must be a dream come true for you,' he said with a cheeky grin as he ran his hand through Gray's hair.

Gray just continued to suck the cock in his mouth, opening his throat as wide as he could to let it all in. It was true he had often fantasized about getting a taste of his rival's delicious meat, but he had never imagined it would happen in a situation like this - or that said meat would be so overwhelmingly large!

'Fuck you're a good little cocksucker,' Natsu moaned, grabbing Gray by the back of his head once more and forcing him all the way on to his dick so that his nose was buried in his pink pubes.

Gray coughed and wheezed as he choked on the lethal weapon. He tried to pull away but Natsu held him firmly in place, choking the older mage until he started to go red in the face and groaning as he did so.

When he finally let go, Gray tried to get away and get some air, but Natsu was not done with him yet. He held the other man in place by his jet black hair and furiously face-fucked him.

'Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby,' he moaned, 'You better swallow it all you little bitch!'

His thrusting increased in speed and in intensity and Gray was scared his throat was going to tear open from the force. With a loud cry, Natsu came and Gray felt the hot, thick seed shoot down his throat.

The fire wizard finally pulled his cock out and Gray gasped for air but was blasted by another couple of streams of cum instead. His throat was burning with pain and layered in the sticky substance and now his face was covered too.

'Good boy,' Natsu smiled, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on Gray's cum-stained lips.

As they kissed, the two boys took a moment to gather themselves again but were suddenly pulled back to reality by a faint moaning from nearby. They turned around to see Lucy lying on the ground, looking up at them with desperation in her eyes.

'Don't worry baby,' Natsu said to her, 'You're next.'

That was all the warning he gave the poor girl before he lunged at her and threw her backwards. She cried as she landed hard on her back. She felt two strong hands grip her thighs and pull them apart, exposing her soaked white panties beneath her denim skirt.

'You were getting horny watching us, were you?' Natsu chuckled, 'You filthy little slut.'

Lucy just nodded slightly and whimpered.

'Well then, I'll give you what you want,' he said, gently pushing his index finger against the damp spot on her panties.

Lucy moaned as Natsu rubbed her roughly through her underwear. Her hole was agape and her clit was twitching with desire. She couldn't help but groan with desire as the flame dragon lowered his head between her legs and pressed his face up against her crotch.

Natsu paused for a moment and then took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her moist pussy. Excitement filled his body as the smell overwhelmed him. He stuck out his tongue and slowly ran up the already wet patch of her underwear where her slit would be, moans escaping her mouth as he did so.

'Oh Natsu,' she sighed, 'That feels so good...'

'Yeah, Lucy, you taste good too,' he replied as he continued to lick her out through the fabric of her panties.

Wanting more, he grabbed her skirt and underwear and literally ripped them off, throwing the tattered remains off to the side so that Lucy's lower half was now completely bare. Her beautiful cleanly-shaven pussy was on full display, winking at Natsu and teasing him. Embarrassed, Lucy instinctively went to close her legs, but Natsu stopped her, forcing them further apart and diving back in with his face.

'Oh my god, Natsu!' Lucy shouted as her best friend began eating her out, his hot tongue running up and down her slit and all around her throbbing clit.

Natsu had never tasted something so good in his life - not even the best flames in all the world compared to this. He lapped his tongue at Lucy's pussy like he was in heat, desperate to savour every last drop of her sweet taste. Her moans got louder and louder and heat rolled through her body as she felt herself coming close to her orgasm.

'Oh please, Natsu, fuck me!' she begged.

Natsu snapped out of his lust and stopped.

He looked up at her and smiled, 'Not yet.'

Lucy groaned pleadingly but he ignored her, pulling himself back on to his feet and stepping over her so that he was above her face. He kicked off his sandals and then his trousers. He had been going commando as usual, as he found underwear restrictive and irritating, so his lower half was now completely naked too. He turned himself around so that he was looking back at Gray, who was still kneeling on the ground, watching, with an enormous boner sticking out of his pants.

'Why don't you come get her _warmed up_?' he suggested to the ice mage, his tone thick with sarcasm.

Gray obliged, crawling over to the couple and positioning himself between the blonde girl's open legs. With a wave of his hand, he created a long, thick penis out of ice and held it out for the other two to see. Natsu smiled at his work while Lucy gulped in fear.

'No, please...' she cried, but the two boys ignored her.

Gray pointed the dildo at her slick vagina and slowly pushed it in, causing her to unleash a wicked noise that was half moan, half scream. The cold ice inside her warm pussy was unbearable and she struggled to get away.

'Don't move, bitch!' Natsu barked and with no further warning, sat straight down on her face.

Lucy's screams were muffled by having Natsu's ass over her mouth and now that she could no longer get away, Gray was able to continue his assault. He pushed the ice dildo further in to her aching pussy and began to thrust it back and forth, while Natsu wriggled his hips, smothering the blonde girl with his sweaty ass.

'Eat up, Lucy!' he ordered, 'This is what a man's pussy tastes like!'

Lucy opened her mouth and poked out her tongue, tentatively licking the asshole of the boy sitting on top of her. It wasn't too bad, she thought, but maybe that was because she was distracted from the freezing cold fucking she was getting from Gray at the same time.

Water was dripping out of Lucy's pussy as the dildo was melting inside her tight heat but Gray continued to fuck her with it anyway. While he was sitting on her face, Natsu reached out and squeezed Lucy's big tits hard with his hands just to tease her even further. She screamed and moaned in to his ass but nobody could hear it.

Once about half of the dildo has melted away, Natsu decided that that was enough and ordered Gray to get out of the way. He moved himself off of Lucy's face and back in between her legs, moving in close so that his giant cock was mere inches away from her opening. Gray took Natsu's place, but instead of feeding Lucy his ass, he knelt down next to her head, turning it to the side so that he could feed her his cock. She opened up her mouth and reached out for it with her tongue like a needy bitch but Gray waited for Natsu's nod of approval before he let her have it.

'You ready for me, slut?' Natsu asked, but it was a rhetorical question as he didn't wait for an answer before he pushed his entire length in to her hungry pussy.

He filled her up in one swift movement and she cried out in to the dick in her mouth. Natsu wasted no time and began thrusting his hips back and forth quickly, pounding in to her pussy with his big cock with his movements. Her cries of pain and pleasure made her unable to properly service Gray so he just slid his shaft in and out of her mouth, while stroking himself at the same time.

Natsu grunted like an animal as he fucked Lucy, the tightness of her pussy sucking up his cock like a vacuum. His big balls were slapping against her ass, aching and desperate to release some seed. With her hands free, Lucy took hold of her own breasts and kneaded them roughly, pleasuring herself as she was fucked in both ends by her two closest guildmates.

'I'm gonna fill you up, Lucy,' said Natsu as he felt himself coming to a close.

He increased the speed of his thrusting and Lucy felt like her pussy was going to explode from the intensity. It was Natsu who exploded though, shooting load after load of his dragon cum in to Lucy's womb. Both of them moaned in ecstasy from the immense pleasure. Aroused by the sight and sounds, Gray quickly jacked himself off, his balls tightened and he too shot his load all over Lucy's messy blonde hair. Both boys collapsed on the ground next to Lucy and they all took a moment to catch their breath and contemplate what the fuck just happened.

'Well we'd better get back to the guild,' Gray said finally, 'Erza will kill us if we're late.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Natsu responded, half-dazed, and they both stood up and started collecting their clothes.

'What, that's it? We're not even going to talk about what just happened?' Lucy asked in shock.

Gray just looked at her and shrugged while Natsu seemed too ashamed to even acknowledge her.

'Fine,' she sighed as she got to her feet, 'Let's g- Hey, wait a minute! Natsu tore up my clothes! What am I gonna do!?'


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer Magic

It had been a few days since Natsu, Lucy and Gray's sexual encounter and his little problem had only gotten worse since then. He found himself completely unable to stop thinking about sex and was had locked himself alone in his room so that he didn't force himself on anybody else. Worried for his friend, Happy told Markarov about what Natsu was going through and the old guild master suggested he talk to Gajeel. Natsu didn't really understand why, but he trusted Gramps' wisdom, so he went and spoke to the iron dragon slayer. He was really starting to wish he hadn't, however.

'So ya popped yer cherry with a blonde with big tits and a low-riding pretty boy? What exactly is the problem?' Gajeel asked, confused as to why his long-time rival wanted to talk to him about this instead of sparring with him like usual.

'Because... I shouldn't have done it,' Natsu said regretfully, 'Something came over me and I couldn't control it... I physically hurt them and said horrible things and ruined Lucy's clothes...'

'Well that's no big deal! That dumb broad is always havin' her clothes ripped up. Good thing she has all them fancy spirits to hand out new duds whenever she needs 'em!' Gajeel laughed in reponse, completely oblivious to Natsu's turmoil.

'That's not the point!' the fire dragon slayer snapped, 'I should never have tried talking to you.'

He got up to leave, but Gajeel but his arm out to stop him, 'Look buddy, everybody's got urges - Dragon slayers like us especially! It ain't a bad thing to act on them. Sounds like your little friends enjoyed themselves, right?'

Natsu shrugged, 'I dunno... Is it really that simple?'

'It's that simple,' Gajeel moved in closer and leaned down so that his face was close to Natsu's, 'We got needs for a reason - to fulfil 'em.'

Natsu looked away, embarrassed, 'But the things I said... The things I did... I didn't know I had that in me.'

Gajeel chuckled, 'I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know yet... And there's only one way to find out, boy!'

Natsu looked back at Gajeel and the two dragon slayers' eyes met for a second before Gajeel pushed Natsu back and he fell in to the chair behind him. Natsu was so surprised he didn't know what to do as Gajeel knelt down before him and pulled down the sitting boy's pants, revealing his cock which was permanently in a semi-hard state.

'Let me show you a few things,' the older man smiled before taking the full length of Natsu's shaft in to his mouth and starting to suck on it.

'G-Gajeel!' was all Natsu could stutter as the other dragon slayer masterfully worked his tongue around the cock in his mouth.

Gajeel definitely knew what he was doing and it was only a matter of seconds before Natsu had grown fully erect and Gajeel was deepthroating him with ease, taking the long, thick shaft right down to the base and barely gagging on it at all.

With his hands free, Gajeel ran one up Natsu's body to rub his toned chest and pinch his hard nipples underneath his black waistcoat and used the other to squeeze the dragon slayer's balls. He slid his hand across the boy's slightly fuzzy taint towards his tight asshole. He prodded at the entrance gently and then poked the tip of his middle finger inside, wriggling it around, causing Natsu to groan softly.

The added sensation on his nipples and in his hole was too much for Natsu and felt tension welling up in his balls as he was about to cum. A few more sucks from Gajeel and he was losing it, falling back in to the chair and moaning loudly as he sprayed his seed in to the other man's mouth.

'You got a tight lil asshole here, boy,' Gajeel commented once he had retracted his mouth from Natsu's engorged cock, 'you ever play with it yourself?'

Natsu shook his head, 'No...'

'Damn man, you really do have a lot to learn,' the dark-haired man sighed, 'You sucked cock before?'

Natsu shook his head again and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

'Well we can change that!' the iron dragon slayer stood up and stepped backwards so that his ass was pressed against the table behind him.

'Get to work!' he demanded, grabbing Natsu by the back of his hair and forcing his face in to his crotch.

Natsu could smell the strong musk of Gajeel's arousal and felt his thick pole pressing against his face through the fabric of his pants. He used his hands to lower the older man's pants, exposing his full length which stuck straight out like a mighty weapon. Natsu gulped before tentatively opening his mouth and licking at the tip.

'Mmm...' he moaned, enjoying the taste of his fellow dragon slayer's pre-cum.

He opened his mouth wider and took the head of the large cock inside him, filling his mouth until he felt the tip pressing against the back of his throat.

'Yeah bitch, take it all the way in,' Gajeel groaned, forcing his cock further and further down Natsu's throat, making him cough and sputter at the intrusion, 'Reckon you can take all 9 inches?'

Natsu let out a muffled complaint in response. 9 inches? Natsu himself was 8 and he had never known anyone to have a bigger cock than him. If that weakling Gray could take all of his meat though, he was confident he could handle Gajeel's. Taking one last strained breathe while he could, Natsu plunged forward, engulfing the remaining few inches of Gajeel's dick down his throat so that his nose was buried in the dragon slayer's thick black pubes.

'Haha, yeah baby!' Gajeel laughed, 'Smell those pubes!'

Gajeel's scent was potent and Natsu couldn't tell if it was because he was a dragon slayer or just because he didn't wash enough. Either way, it was intoxicating and he found himself eagerly fucking the older man's pole with his mouth, letting it go all the way down his throat and then back up again. Saliva poured out of his mouth as he struggled not to choke and the sight made Gajeel even hornier, rapidly thrusting his hips so that his cock was pounding in to Natsu's warm, wet passageway.

'Fuck, you're gonna make me cum bitch!' Gajeel grunted, pulling his cock from within Natsu and jacking himself off to finish up.

He let out a thunderous cry as he orgasmed and showered the pink-haired boy below him in load after load of thick, sticky cum. Natsu opened his mouth to catch the falling seed but most of it went over his face and in his hair. A few good streams landed on his waiting tongue and Natsu swallowed it all down, licking his lips and smiling. It tasted delicious!

'Did you enjoy your meal?' Gajeel asked and Natsu nodded, 'Then it's time for dessert!'

The iron dragon slayer turned around and leaned over the table a little bit so that his large, muscular ass was sticking out in Natsu's direction. Natsu wasted no time, diving straight in to the hairy ass. The rich smell captured him immediately and he craved a tasting. He licked up and down the thick nest lining the unkept man's crack, lapping up the sweat that had built up there.

'That's it, bitch boy,' Gajeel moaned, enjoying the attention of the Dragon Slayer's slick tongue on his entrance, 'There ain't anything that tastes like a real manhole!'

Natsu couldn't agree me as he used his hands to spread Gajeel's ass cheeks so that he had better access to the man's cavernous hole. A few days ago he didn't know there was anything else to eat other than food and fire. Between Lucy's pussy, Gajeel's sperm and now his ass, Natsu had enjoyed a three-course meal better than any restaurant could ever serve.

'Eat this!' yelled the iron dragon slayer before letting rip a long, obnoxious fart right in to Natsu's face.

The fire mage caught the full blast of the potent smell and it fuelled his lustful fire even further. He pushed his tongue all the way in to the iron wizard's hole, eager to taste as much of him as he possibly could. Gajeel moaned, the hot wet tongue flapping around in his asshole making him desperate for more.

'Fuck my ass, Natsu!' he demanded, although it almost sounded like begging, 'I want your hot cock inside me!'

Natsu did not have to be told twice. It hadn't been long since his last orgasm, but his hard cock was already aching with desire again. Eating Gajeel's ass had really got him worked up and he couldn't wait to get his dick in there. He got to his feet and positioned himself at the older man's twitching entrance. With only each other's spit as lubricant, Natsu forcefully pushed his way in, causing both men to groan loudly in unison.

The tight heat was almost too much for Natsu and he had to pause for a moment to stop himself from losing it straight away. Gajeel's hole was even tighter than Lucy's and without the natural lubricant, it was difficult to build up a good rhythm. Gajeel was panting and crying like a bitch as Natsu started fucking him roughly. The fire dragon's cock was massive and burning hot and every time it rubbed up against his prostate, the iron dragon thought he was going to explode with pleasure. It had been a long time since he had been fucking like this.

'Fuck yeah, Natsu!' Gajeel shouted, 'Give it to me baby!'

Natsu laughed, his confidence growing significantly, 'You like having my cock insde you, you little bitch?'

'Hell yes!' Gajeel responded, 'It's fuckin' amazing!'

'Your ass is pretty amazing too,' said Natsu, slapping his hand hard against one of Gajeel's cheeks, 'I'm gonna fill it with my seed!'

'Yes... God, yes please!' the oh-so-tough-and-manly rockstar pleaded as the salamander continued to fuck his hungry hole harder and faster.

'Fuck!' Natsu cried as he hit his climax and blew his hot load straight up Gajeel's ass, filling him with his sticky seed, just as promised.

Once he was finished, the pink-haired boy collapsed on top of the darker-haired man, cock still buried inside his leaking hole. Gajeel waited a moment for them both to catch their breath and then he grabbed Natsu and pushed him to the ground, forcing the younger dragon on to his hands and knees.

'My turn, Salamander!' he said, kneeling behind the boy on the ground.

He shoved three of his fingers in his mouth and slicked them up with his saliva before shoving them roughly up Natsu. He scissored them around, working Natsu's tight butt and trying to stretch it out. The inexperienced wizard whimpered and moaned at the strange yet pleasurable sensation.

Not willing to wait any longer, Gajeel pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his mighty cock. Natsu let out a piercing scream as his virgin ass was filled by the enormous pole. Gajeel started slamming in to him without hesitation and poor Natsu felt like he was going to get ripped in half.

'Damn Salamander, you're so fuckin' tight!' Gajeel moaned as he pounded in to the fire dragon.

Tears were forming in Natsu's eyes as he barely managed to stutter, 'It hurts...'

'Quit yer whining and relax,' Gajeel ordered, 'It will get better, trust me.'

Natsu tried to do what he was told but it was hard to relax with a thick, 9 inch penis cock in to his butthole with a fierce intensity. He took a few long, deep breathes to try and calm himself and then leaned back, allowing Gajeel to plunge as deep inside him as possible. The idiot iron wizard was right, it was already starting to get better.

Gajeel's big balls were slapping against Natsu's taint as he fucked the shit out of him. He held the salamander's hips with one hand and was pulling his fluffy pink hair with the other, using the fire mage like a little sex toy. The heat from inside the boy was immense, and it wasn't long before Gajeel felt himself coming to a close.

A loud roar filled the room and the iron dragon slayer came into Natsu, shooting his seed into the younger man. Natsu could feed the hot, sticky substance filling his anus as Gajeel continued to thrust into him for a few moments until he was completely spent.

Gajeel pulled himself out and, unable to properly control his sphincter after that brutal fucking, Natsu couldn't help but squirt out some of the seed that was inside him. He was a little embarrassed but Gajeel assured him it was normal, licking at the now-broken hole to taste his own sperm.

The two dragon slayers lay down side-by-side, with their arms slung over each other's shoulders and shared a moment of peaceful silence. That silence was soon broken, however, by the voice of Happy who had flown into the scene.

'So did you figure out a solution to a problem?' he asked his best friend, clearly oblivious as to what had just happened.

'Yeah...' Natsu looked at Gajeel and smiled, 'I am feeling better already.'

'Good!' Happy cheered, 'Cos you need to get back to work. We're totally broke!'

Natsu sighed. It probably was time to go back to the guild and look for a job. If only he was sure he could keep it in his pants long enough to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: Boys' Night

_FTR, I do have plans to write chapters including Mirajane, Lucy and her spirits and many other characters. I am working on one with Erza now, but in the mean time here is chapter 3 with Natsu and Fairy Tail's two resident pretty boys:_

'Looking for someone, Natsu?' Mirajane asked when she noticed the pink-haired boy looking around the guild hall.

'Yeah, do you know where droopy-eyes is?'

Natsu had a job lined up, but it wasn't really a one-person dig. Normally he would go with Lucy but she was out on another job with Erza and Wendy, so the stripper was his last resort.

'Gray? He's out with Loke. It's boys' night at the pub,' Mira explained.

'Boys' night?' Natsu repeated in dismay, 'What kind gay ass shit is that?'

'Why don't you go and see for yourself?' Mira suggested.

Natsu decided to do just that. This was no time to be drinking and goofing off when there was work to get done! He got directions to the pub and tracked it down easily enough. When he went inside, he was immediately assaulted by the sight of dozens of shirtless guys and even more swooning girls.

'God dammit...' the fire wizard muttered as he felt himself getting aroused just from being around all these people, 'What the hell is this place?'

He eyed the scene a few times and finally spotted Gray and Loke sitting at the far end of the bar, both shirtless with drinks in hand. Natsu strutted over to where they were and confronted them.

'What are you guys doing!?'

'Natsu?' they both responded in surprise and then Gray asked, 'What are you doing!?'

'Looking for you!' he replied.

'Oh, how sweet,' the ice mage cooed sarcastically.

'It's boys' night,' Loke explained, 'Cheap drinks for any guys who take their shirts off.'

'Are you kidding?' Natsu scoffed, 'Don't you have better things to be doing?'

'We're just having some fun,' Gray threw his arm around Natsu's shoulder and looked him in the eye, 'You should join us.'

'Well...' Natsu looked to Loke and then back at Gray and then shrugged, 'Okay, fine.'

Both guys cheered and sat the fire dragon down in between them.

'You gotta take your shirt off, though,' Loke reminded him.

'Please,' Natsu rolled his eyes, 'I'm not that desperate.'

'Aww, you don't have to embarrassed,' Gray removed Natsu's black waistcoat for him and winked, 'You have a great body.'

'True that,' Loke whistled, admiring the lean young man.

Natsu blushed and looked away, 'Er... Thanks.'

Gray was surprised at how shy Natsu was acting. He was nothing like the vicious sex fiend that had attacked him a few days prior. Maybe some alcohol would loosen him up a little, he thought, so he beckoned the waiter over to order another round.

A few drinks later, all three guys had relaxed considerably. Loke had his hand on Natsu's thigh and Gray was sitting so close, Natsu could feel the cold emanating from the ice wizard's body. His cock was throbbing painfully in his pants and it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself - pun fully intended.

'Natsu, you're so hot,' the very obviously tipsy Gray murmured, nuzzling in closer to the fire dragon, 'Warm, I mean.'

Loke laughed, 'Geez, what a lightweight. Maybe we should get going?'

The three guys all got up and headed out of the pub together. They stopped outside to talk about what they were doing next.

'Did you have plans, Natsu?' Gray asked, stroking the arm of the man in question.

Natsu pulled away from the contact, 'Well I was meant to be going on this job, but now I don't really feel like it,' he admitted, 'What are you guys doing?'

They both smiled at him and Loke responded, 'We're going back to Gray's place. Did you want to come?'

'What?' Natsu asked, confused, 'What are you gonna do there?'

Gray let out a deep sigh and said bluntly, 'Fuck. Obviously.'

Natsu looked at Loke who nodded in confirmation and then cheered, 'Oh, sure!'

Natsu didn't realize until they got there that he had never actually been to Gray's apartment before. It was dark and cold, as expected, and quite messy. There were clothes scattered all over the place - so much so that Natsu could barely tell where the furniture was. Gray had trouble keeping his clothing in one place, he supposed.

'So do you guys... Do this often?' Natsu asked as Gray lead them to his bedroom.

'Sure do,' Loke grinned, 'Who do you think taught Frosty here to suck dick like that?'

'Wow, I had no idea,' Natsu was amazed that such a thing had been going on without his knowledge this whole time.

'Enough talking,' Gray complained, already naked and sitting on the bed, much to the other two men's surprise.

'You heard the man,' Loke smiled at Natsu and then pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Natsu reciprocated, making out with the celestial spirit as they stripped each other of their remaining clothes until they were completely naked. Loke tasted sweet, like some kind of fruit, and it made Natsu hungry for more. The ginger man pulled the other man down with him on to the bed so that they were sitting next to Gray. The ice mage moved in close and joined in, so that they were kissing three ways at the same time. Their lips and tongues clashed together in an unseemly fashion as the three wizards battled for dominance.

Gray began trailing kisses down Natsu's neck towards his chest, biting him gently as he did so. He reached the pink-haired boy's perky nipple and sucked on it like a little candy. Natsu let out a soft moan into Loke's mouth who then retracted to lower himself to the fire dragon's other nipple and sucked on it too. Once both nipples were hard, both Gray and Loke started biting on them, causing Natsu to wince in pain.

While they chewed on his tits, Natsu clasped the backs of both men's heads and ran his hands through their hair. Gray's was hard and wirey while Loke's was soft and smooth. He felt a cool hand against his erection and assumed it was Gray but when he looked down was surprised to see Loke gripping him and tenderly squeezing his shaft. He then felt Gray's even colder hand rubbing against his back.

Loke made his way further down, kissing along Natsu's stomach towards his pink pubes while Gray moved back up to suck hard on his neck. Natsu was whimpering at the double assault, wanting to feel more. He got his wish when he suddenly felt a hot, wet mouth wrap around his large member and start sucking him off.

'He's big, isn't he?' Gray smirked to Loke as the so-called ladies' man tried to take in as much of the shaft in as he could.

Natsu used his hand to help push Loke down on to his cock, pushing it past halfway and deep in to the lion's throat before he started to gag. The determined spirit didn't stop though, continuing to move down until he had engulfed the full length. He bobbed his head up and down while sucking, making the fire wizard moan in delight.

Gray grabbed Natsu and kissed him, then looked him in the eye and said, 'This time, you're going to suck me.'

The dark-haired man leaned back against the bed, giving Natsu better access to his cock. The horny dragon leaned over and started blowing his rival while still getting blown himself. After taking Gajeel's monster the day prior, Natsu managed to deepthroat Gray's 7 inch cock with relative ease. His mouth was steaming hot around the frozen pole, driving the ice mage wild with sensation.

With his hands free, Loke used one to massage Natsu's strong thigh and the other to cup and squeeze his large balls. Natsu followed suit, rubbing one hand over Gray's strong abs and using the other to bounce his balls up and down. The sounds of sucking and moaning filled the room as the three boys worked their "magic" on each other.

Wanting a taste of something different, Natsu grabbed Gray by his hips and forced him to roll over. He eyed the exhibitionist's toned ass - that he had seen so many times before but never fully appreciated - and licked his lips. He dove in and took a big whiff before eating out the bare hole. Gray couldn't help but groan as Natsu worked his hot tongue in and out of the ice mage's tight little entrance.

'Fuck Natsu, that feels so good,' he moaned in to his pillow.

'I want to eat your ass too,' Loke said after watching Natsu chew on Gray's butthole for a while.

The dragon slayer obliged, turning his hips so that Loke had better access to his rear. The celestial spirit wasted no time and dove straight in, lapping at the small crown of hair and then pushing his tongue in to the tight pink rosebud.

'Just like I thought,' chimed the ginger man in between licks, 'You taste just like strawberries.'

'It must be my natural flavour,' Natsu laughed in reponse, 'I can taste all the soap that the popsicle here uses. Lavender?'

'Yup - and , hey, I have to keep clean,' Gray shrugged.

'Actually I'd prefer if you didn't,' the dirty fire wizard jibed.

He decided he was bored of eating ass so he suddenly jumped up and climbed over top of Gray. He flipped him back over, pinned him against the bed and stared him deep in the eyes. They started making out again as Loke got off the bed and rummaged through some nearby drawers, pulling out a few objects that the other two couldn't see.

While lying on top of him, Natsu started grinding his hard cock against Gray's, causing the ice mage to moan in to his rival's burning hot mouth. The dark-haired man felt his hands being pulled behind him and something cold and metallic wrapping around them. Loke flashed him a grin and winked as he hand-cuffed the exhibitionist to the headboard of the bed.

'Our boy here likes to be tied up,' Loke explained to Natsu.

'I'll keep that in mind,' the fire dragon responded.

He moved down Gray's body with his tongue, kissing and biting on the older boy's cool and sexy body as he went. Once he reached the throbbing member between his legs, he put it in his mouth and sucked on it once more, scraping his teeth along the top and underside of the shaft.

Loke handed Natsu a bottle of lube and the pink-haired horndog wasted no time in applying some to his fingers and shoving them up Gray's tight entrance. He then squirted some more on his aching rod and positioned it at the hole waiting for him.

The ice wizard growled as he felt his inner walls being stretched by Natsu's scorching hot cock. His body was cold as ice and he felt like he was going to melt from the intense heat coming from the salamander. Natsu could tell from how easily he slipped in to Gray's cavern that this was not his first time taking cock up his ass. He always suspected that his childhood friend was a little slut, but he never knew to what extent.

The hungry dragon started thrusting his hips, pounding away in to the submissive Gray's cold channel. Meanwhile, Loke made the dark-haired boy open his mouth and suck on his manhood, brushing his hair gently as he did so. He could feel his moans from getting fucked as vibrations across his dick.

The frosty embrace of Gray's hole was too much for Natsu's throbbing cock and he found himself quickly drawing to a close. He bashed his rod as hard and fast as he could into the other boy's anus, making him scream louder into Loke's cock. Natsu let out a fierce cry as he came, shooting multiple loads of semen into Gray's body.

The ice mage grunted in disapproval when Natsu pulled out of him, making the fire wizard laugh, 'Don't worry, slut, I'm not done with you.'

He exchanged a look with Loke and the ginger man nodded. He removed his cock from the stripper's hungry mouth and replaced it with a large dildo instead. He pushed it far down the slut's throat, making him cough and gag as he sucked on it like a baby with a pacifier. The older man then undid the handcuffs while Natsu flipped their conquest over so that he was on his hands and knees. Then Loke re-applied the handcuffs, but this time so that Gray's wrists were chained together behind his back, limiting his movements greatly.

'I think he needs to be punished some more,' the ceslestial spirit suggested.

'I couldn't agree more,' said Natsu, licking his lips.

Gray made a low purring noise, also in agreement with his two friends.

Loke eyed the exhibitionist's sexy little rump which had started to leak a little and asked, 'First, why don't you release some of that dragon seed?'

On command, Gray contracted his sphincter and then let go, releasing a few of squirts of Natsu's cum. Loke scooped it up with his finger and put it in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste on his tongue.

'Good boy,' the lion cooed as he rubbed his hand over Gray's waiting ass which he was starting to wriggle with impatience, 'Now we'll give you what you want.'

With that, he raised his hand in the air and quickly slapped it back down against one of Gray's cheeks, making the submissive wizard gasp. Natsu then raised his hand and spanked the other cheek even harder, making him gasp again. They alternated like this, taking turns to pelt Gray's ass until the creamy pale skin turned pink and then continued until it was a deep scarlet. Gray just kept moaning like a bitch into the dildo in his mouth, enjoying the abuse from his two dominant guildmates.

'Fuck, you really are a needy bitch,' Natsu chuckled, noticing Gray's eager hole twitching with desire as he was getting "punished."

'I'm going to rape your little sluthole then,' Loke whispered in to the ice mage's ear which made him quiver with excitement.

The celestial mage lathered his cock in lube and then stuck it straight up Gray, encasing himself balls-deep in the hungry hole. He had no trouble getting a good rhythm going thanks to Natsu already loosening it up for him. His balls slapped against Gray's taint as he pounded in to the younger man who was whining loudly, dildo still wedged down his throat.

'Natsu, see if you can find something to choke him with,' Loke ordered, 'I'm sick of hearing his slutty moans.'

Natsu quite liked hearing his rival pant and cry like a bitch in heat, but did as intructed anyway. He picked up his discarded scarf from the ground and wrapped it around Gray's neck. This was probably not what Igneel had in mind when he gave that scarf to his adopted son. Natsu handed the ends of the scarf to Loke who then pulled on it hard, causing Gray to howl painfully as his neck was almost snapped from the force. Loke continued to pull on the scarf like reigns on a horse as he slammed in to his partner.

With a dildo in his mouth, a cock in his ass and the scarf pulling tightly on his throat, Gray could do nothing but cry as he was abused by the celestial spirit. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. Something about being beaten and dominated had always turned the young man on - ever since he was a kid and got lashings from Lyon and then later Natsu. Not to mention having a big, hard cock up his felt fucking fantastic. He loved feeling his insides being stretched apart as he was being brutally fucked by Loke's lion cock.

'I'm gonna cum!' the ginger man declared.

Right on cue, he released a shrieking orgasm, blasting his sperm up Gray's ass and then pulling out to blow some more over his cheeks and back. He then collapsed on top of the dark-haired man, kissing him and panting against his back.

Watching the leader of the zodiac abuse Gray like that had gotten Natsu all worked up and he found himself burning with desire. His cock was so hard, it hurt, and he needed to give it some release. He had already fucked Gray though, and the slutty stripper liked it too much anyway. That was no fun. His predatory eyes locked on Loke's exposed ass and the salamander quickly pounced on his new prey.

Loke whailed in surprise as he felt Natsu jump on top of him and his burning hot rod press up against his asshole.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing!?' he shouted, trying to escape.

'Shut the fuck up and take my cock bitch!' Natsu responded, smacking the ginger man back down on top of Gray.

Loke screamed as Natsu shoved his massive cock straight up his hole, claiming him in one powerful thrust. Loke felt like he was going to be ripped in half. Pain flared through him as the fire dragon started to rape him. Such a brutal fucking wasn't nearly as fun when he was on the receiving end.

'Damn your sluthole is tight, Loke,' Natsu moaned as he rammed in to the lion's tight channel over and over again.

'Your cock is HUGE!' Loke screamed, wincing in pain from the intrusion in his rear end.

Gray was still whining like a baby beneath them, but both men just ignored him as they fucked vigorously. Loke felt like his ass was going to explode from the vicious beating it was getting, but he started to groan in pleasure as Natsu's weapon rubbed against his sweet spot.

'Yeah, you like my dragon cock up your ass, don't you?' Natsu taunted.

Loke didn't respond but then Natsu spanked him hard, grabbed him by the hair and repeated the question, 'Don't you!?'

'Fuck yeah...' Loke moaned, 'Rape me, Natsu!'

Natsu laughed in satisfaction, 'I'm gonna cum insde you whore!'

He pounded into Loke's ass a few more times and then let out a monstrous roar as he came, unloading all of his cum in to the lion's ass. There was so much of it, Loke couldn't hold it in and it came squirting out when Natsu removed himself from the tight hole.

All three boys collapsed on to the bed, panting and sighing in exhaustion. Natsu was in the middle and both Gray and Loke nuzzled up beside him, kissing him softly.

'That was a hot fuck,' commented the ginger man.

'I didn't even get to cum...' Gray pointed down to his still-throbbing erection, but he didn't really care as long as he got to be fucked.

'So will you guys come on that job with me tomorrow?' Natsu asked, changing the subject, 'I really need to get some money.'

His two fellow wizards smiled at him, 'Sure thing,' they said before kissing him on the lips again one more time and then curling up in bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Titania Erza

_The tables are turned on the usually-dominant Natsu during an impromptu training session with Erza. As if she wasn't terrifying enough already..._

Erza had called Natsu out to the Magnolia fields and he reluctantly obliged, making his way there as quickly as possible. What did she want from him? Probably a lecture - but he hadn't destroyed anything or broken any rules in ages... Or so thought.

'Ah, you made it,' she said sternly once he arrived.

'Yep, what did I do this time?' Natsu asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

'Hm?' Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'Oh, don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong.'

Natsu sighed with relief, 'But then... What did you call me out here for?'

'Training,' the red-haired woman responded, 'I heard about your little problem and I thought some physical exertion might help clear your head.'

'What!? Who told you!?' Natsu yelled angrily, trying to think of who and why somebody would have told Erza of all people.

'Mira,' she answered.

'Huh? Who told Mira!?' he followed up.

'I don't know,' the older woman shrugged.

Natsu assumed it was Lucy. She was always running her mouth to Mira and Levy and god knows who else. Why couldn't girls just keep their damn mouths shut?

'So are you in or out?' Erza asked, staring Natsu down intently and giving him the impression she was implying something a lot more than a simple training session.

'In,' he said, licking his lips.

'Very well... REQUIP!' Erza transformed in to her Heaven's Wheel armour and lunged at Natsu with her sword.

Natsu barely dodged the attack but she quickly recovered and continued her assault, slashing her sword at him wildly. In an attempt to get at a distance from the sword mage, he jumped up high in the air and belted out a long stream of flames in her direction, completely engulfing her in fire.

When the blaze cleared, Erza stood firm, completely unfazed as she had transformed in to her Flame Empress armour just in time to nullify the attack.

'As predictable as always, Natsu,' she mocked the younger man, '...REQUIP!'

Now donning her powerful Purgatory armour, she lunged at Natsu once more, this time making a connection with her sword and sending him crashing in to the ground.

Natsu jumped back to his feet and eyed his teammate with a predatory glare. He usually found Erza terrifying when she was like this, but right now, all he could think was how hot she looked. He flared his fangs and pounced on the woman - but not to attack her. He grabbed her tightly by the waist and started kissing her.

Erza smacked him away and laughed, 'Is that your technique for wooing a woman? You need to work on your charm.'

Natsu growled and pounced on her again, this time groping her large breasts with his hot hands and squeezing them. Erza remained unimpressed and simply took hold of his wrists with her hands and pulled them away from her, crushing the salamander's arms with her strength.

'I don't think so,' she said coldly before kneeing him hard in between his legs, making him cry and crumble to the ground.

She gripped the boy by his pink hair and pulled him back up to his feet. He struggled under grasp, attempting to land another attack on his superior, but she simply raised her arm and backhanded him hard, sending him flying backwards and landing hard against the dirt floor.

Before he could get back up, Erza darted to where he had landed and pinned him against the ground with her foot, pressing hard against his groin and making him cry out in pain. She raised her sword and used it to masterfully slice up the fire wizard's vest and pants without making a scratch on his body.

'Fuck you, bitch,' Natsu spat.

Erza laughed in response, 'I believe it will be the other way round!'

The powerful wizard delivered another hard kick to the dragon slayer's nether regions and then stepped over him. She requipped in to a simple white dress that barely covered her chest and legs. She wore no underwear underneath so Natsu could see straight up to her cunt and felt hunger burn in his groin at the sight.

'You like what you see?' the female warrior asked and Natsu nodded excitedly, 'Then eat up!'

Erza sat down on Natsu's face, forcing her pussy in to the horny dragon's face. He started devouring it immediately, lapping at the folds and trying to work his eager tongue deep inside.

Erza moaned with satisfaction, 'Not bad, Natsu. At least you're good for something.'

She started rocking her hips gently, rubbing her moist pussy over Natsu's mouth and nose, teasing him as he tried to eat her out. With her thighs on either side of his head, she pushed them together, crushing him in between her strong legs and locking him in place.

Natsu moaned in to Erza's hot cunt as he was suffocated in between her thighs. The smell from her dripping pussy was filling his nose and driving him wild with desire. His cock was achingly hard and desperate for some attention.

'Come on Natsu,' Erza ordered, 'Finish me off!'

Natsu obliged, furiously fucking the red-haired woman's throbbing clit with his tongue until she screamed and her pussy contracted and exploded, shooting its juices in to the boy's waiting mouth. Erza tasted sweet like honey and Natsu ran his tongue all through her pussy to lap up as much of it as he possibly could.

'Good,' Erza commended once she stopped panting from her orgasm.

The knight looked around to Natsu's hard cock and smirked, 'What should we do next?'

Natsu moaned something beneath Erza's pussy but the words were muffled and indistinquishable.

'Do you want me to fuck your cock?' she asked, wrapping her hand around the throbbing member and squeezing it gently.

Natsu groaned and mumbled something else unrecognizable.

'Sorry, I can't hear you,' Erza said, removing herself from the pink-haired boy's face, 'What did you say?'

'Yes! Please!' Natsu cried shamelessly.

'Hmmm...' Erza smiled, thinking to herself, 'Maybe later.'

She released her grasp on the dragon's hot rod and instead flipped him over so that he was on all fours. She knelt behind him and slapped his ass, making him growl.

'...REQUIP!' she changed her outfit once again - this time shifting in to a tight black one-piece with a threatening-looking strap-on dildo attached.

'Nooo...' Natsu moaned, wriggling his ass to try and get away but Erza's grip was firm.

'Be a good boy and take it and I'll give you what you want,' she whispered in to his ear as she positioned the head of the fake cock at his entrance.

Natsu gave in and stopped struggling, trying to relax his body as he felt Erza push inside him, stretching his passage with her powerful "sword." Once the large cock was fully encased in his tight ass, Erza thrusted her hips back and forth, fucking the inferior wizard's pussy like a sex toy.

'It doesn't seem like this is your first time,' the warrior woman commented, noting how readily Natsu took the thick cock inside him, 'Who have you been fucked by before?'

Natsu didn't dignify the question with a response, just moaning instead as his rear was fucked brutally by the older woman.

'I asked you a question!' Erza snapped, grabbing the boy roughly by his hair and pulling his head back, 'Who else has fucked your pathetic submissive ass?'

'Gajeel...' Natsu admitted.

'Oh yeah... And how was that?' Erza asked

'Good,' the flame dragon smiled, remembering the sensation of being fucked by his fellow dragon slayer's mighty iron cock.

'Oh really? I never knew you were such a pussy...' the red-haired warrior teased as she continued to fuck her guildmate harder and faster, 'What's better - my cock or his?'

Natsu took a moment to say anything but then responded, 'His!'

Erza sneered, 'What was that?' she lowered her hand, wrapped it around the fire wizard's bursting ballsack and pulled hard, 'I think I misheard you!'

Natsu yelped in pain but didn't give in, 'I said Gajeel's! The cock of a real man is way better than your fake piece of plastic!'

'That's not the answer I was looking for, Natsu,' she said, squeezing his balls in her hand as hard as she possibly could, 'I'll only ask once more... Who's cock is better - mine or Gajeel's?'

Natsu growled, tears starting to form in his eyes as he felt like his balls were literally about to be ripped off, and broke, 'Yours! Your cock is the best, Erza! No man has anything you!'

Erza smiled in satisfaction, fucking the defeated wizard's ass a few more times before stopping and pulling out, 'Very good.'

She requipped back in to the white dress from earlier and turned Natsu over so that he was on his back again, 'Now, do you want your reward?' she asked, stroking his cock which was as hard as rock and leaking an extraordinary amount of pre-cum.

'Yes... Please...' the dragon slayer begged.

'Very well,' Erza spread out her hand and a small black ring materialized in her palm.

Natsu groaned in frustration, 'No... Don't...'

'I'm sorry,' Erza said in a sickingly sweet tone as she forced the cockring on to the boy writhing beneath her, 'But I want this to last and I don't trust you to not blow your load early.'

She positioned herself so that she was straddling the fire wizard and rocked her hips, rubbing her pussy against the younger man's cock.

Although he had already been defeated by the superior woman many times, Natsu still had some fire in him, 'I want to fuck your tight ass... Not your pathetic pussy.'

Erza laughed once more, 'Natsu, my poor dear, you don't deserve the ass,' she positioned herself so that her open vagina was just over top of Natsu's shaft, 'You will be fucked by my powerful pussy whether you like it or not!'

And with that, she slammed down on to his burning hot rod, capturing the dragon completely in her slick channel. Natsu shrieked as he was engulfed inside the tight heat. As she started to move her hips up and down, fucking the fire wizard's burning cock, he felt himself wanting to climax almost immediately but couldn't thanks to the ring. His balls ached in pain as cum welled up inside him, ready to explode.

Ecstacy washed over Erza as she rode Natsu's dick like a plaything, feverishly rubbing her clit as she did so. She moaned and groaned with pleasure and the noises drove Natsu wild.

'My pussy loves your cock, Natsu,' she declared, rolling her hips back and forth as she moved up and down to tease the victim of her fucking as much as possible.

'Yeah well my cock hates your pussy,' Natsu lied, trying his hardest not to give away any sign that he was even remotely enjoying Erza's torment.

As amazing as it felt, it was also pure torture on Natsu's desperate cock to be fucked like this. The tension in his balls was immense and the pain he felt mixed with the pleasurable sensation on his cock was so overwhelming he thought he might pass out. He wanted to cum so bad and started writhing against the ground in desperation.

'Oh yes!' Erza screamed as she brought herself to an incredible orgasm, the walls of her pussy clamping around the cock inside her, provoking Natsu further.

Once her climax was over though, she did not relent, continuing to ride the helpless fire dragon and draw out the torture even longer.

Natsu couldn't take any more and he started crying and begging for relase, 'Please! Please let me cum!'

Erza simply ignored him, flicking herself off with one and and playing with her large bouncing breasts with the other. It wasn't long before she felt herself coming to another orgasm.

'Ready for another one?' she taunted the abused man beneath her.

'Nooo...' Natsu whined like a woman.

Tears were streaming down his face and his head was spinning with lust as he felt Erza climax once more. Her vagina pulled and squeezed on his cock as she came around him.

This time, feeling complete, Erza stopped and pulled herself off of her teammate. His cock was purple and looked like it was about to burst which pleased the S-class wizard greatly.

'Please...' the fire wizard pleaded.

Erza continued to ignore him.

She stoop up and requipped back in to her normal outfit, 'Right, training is over. We're done here.'

She looked down at Natsu on the ground and gave his swollen cock and balls one last stomp with her foot before strutting off into the distance, leaving the younger man writhing against the ground, crying to himself.

Desperately, he flailed his hands at his throbbing member and pulled the cockring off. He barely touched himself for a couple of seconds before he was screaming and shooting the biggest load of his life. He covered his chest and stomach in seed as he blew load after load of hot, sticky cum. Once he was finished, he was still rock hard, his balls burning with pain, so he continued to jack himself off until he came yet again. He drenched himself in even more seed, moaning like a bitch as he did so and then fell back in to the ground.

His whole body ached and his head was dizzy. He could barely think but there was one thing that kept running through his mind. That bitch Erza had humiliated him for the last time. He didn't know when or how, but he would get his revenge.

_Next chapter: The Strauss siblings express their love for Natsu... And each other._


	5. Chapter 5: Strauss Sibling Love

**Warning: This chapter includes graphic descriptions of incestuous sexual intercourse. If that's not something you can tolerate, my advice would be to stop reading now.**

Natsu opened the door to the training room at the back of the guild and stepped inside. He was horny as shit but instead of jacking off, he thought a good work-out might help him blow off steam. Elfman was the only other person there, as usual. He was using one of the exercise machines to work on his biceps.

'Sup Elfman,' Natsu nodded to his guildmate as he joined him at one of the nearby machines.

'Hey Natsu,' the bodybuilder-like man responded, 'Training to become a real man?'

'You know it,' the dragon slayer responded.

They worked out side-by-side for a couple of hours, using various different machines to pump up all the different muscles in their bodies. By the end of their intense training session, they were both panting for breath and drenched in sweat.

'That was a great work-out,' Elfman chimed, throwing his strong arm around Natsu's shoulders and grinning.

Natsu was hit with a blast of Elfman's strong scent, coming from his exposed armpit. He felt his cock twitch in desire.

'Yeah,' the fire dragon responded, and then an idea popped into his head, 'But now my body is all sore...'

'How about a manly massage?' Elfman suggested, while rubbing his hands against Natsu's back.

'That sounds good,' Natsu smiled.

Elfman lay Natsu down on a mat on his stomach and sat on top of the much smaller man. He stripped the pink-haired boy of his vest and then pressed his massive hands against his back, using them to knead his worn muscles. Natsu groaned at the sensation.

'Damn Elfman, that feels good...'

Natsu's slutty moans were getting Elfman all worked up and he felt himself getting hard in his pants, 'Your body is so hot Natsu - I mean tense!'

'Yeah, my chest is really sore,' the dragon slayer hinted.

'Turn over then,' Elfman instructed.

Natsu did so and then Elfman sat back down, straddling the younger boy's hips and putting his hands back to work on his chest. He groped the fire wizard's hot pecs and squeezed them in his rough hands.

The treatment on his tits was too much for Natsu and he couldn't hold back any longer. Elfman felt the salamander's hard cock pushing up against him, making him even hornier. The two men dived at each other, their mouths plunging together, eager to get a taste of one another. They ground their throbbing hard-ons against each other as they made out hungrily.

'Mm, Natsu you smell so good,' Elfman moaned in between sloppy kisses.

'You too, Elf,' Natsu responded, 'Do you want to clean my pits for me?'

Elfman cheered, 'Hell yeah!'

Natsu raised his arms and crossed them behind his head, exposing his sweaty, hairy pits to the other man. Elfman lunged at them, taking a whiff of the manly odour and lapping at the sweat.

Natsu moaned as Elfman licked out his armpits and then demanded, 'Now I'm going to eat yours.'

Elfman obliged, folding his arms over his head and smothering the smaller boy with his pits. Natsu choked on the smell but was also aroused by it, savouring the flavour as he licked up all the sweat off the other man's thick bushes of hair.

'Fuck yeah!' Elfman groaned in satisfaction.

'Delicious,' Natsu said, licking his lips, 'Now I want to smell your manhole.'

The fire dragon pushed the much heavier man off of him and forced him on to his hands and knees. He knelt behind him and pulled down his sweatpants, revealing a skimpy black thong underneath. He ripped that off too and then dove in to Elfman's sweaty ass. The foul scent hit him immediately and filled his nostrils, making the pink-haired boy dizzy with desire. He spread the other man's large cheeks apart so he had better access to his hole and then plunged his tongue in to the tight entrance. Elfman let out a manly moan as the hot, slick tongue snaked its way inside him.

'Yeah baby, taste my manly asshole!' the take-over wizard cried.

Elfman's hole rivalled Lucy's and Gajeel's for the tastiest meal Natsu had ever had and he groaned sofly with lust as he cleaned the older man's dirty tunnel with his tongue. The feeling was too much for Elfman and he broke down, desperate for more.

'Give it to me, Natsu!' he begged, 'Fuck me like a MAN!'

Natsu wasted no time in fulfilling his guildmate's wish. He stripped himself of his trousers and positioned his hot rod at Elfman's hungry hole. It was dry and tight as a clam so it was a tight fit, but Natsu forced his way in, filling Elfman with his massive cock. Elfman let out a manly scream from the sensation of being stretched apart by such an enormous piece of meat.

'Fucking hell, Elfman, you're so damn tight!' Natsu growled as he started to develop rhythym with his fucking.

'Yeah baby,' Elfman whined, 'Pound my super tight ass!'

'Oh I will,' Natsu promised, picking up the speed and strength of his thrusts so that he was slamming his cock into Elfman's pleading mancave.

The fire wizard reached around with one of his hands to take hold of Elfman's throbbing cock. He stroked it roughly as he fucked the white-haired man, making him moan even louder.

'Nastu, you make me feel like a man!' Elfman shouted as he felt the tension well up in his balls, signalling he was about to cum.

The younger man kept jacking him off until he came, spilling his seed all over the ground and clenching his sphincter around the hot cock inside him. This was enough to drive Natsu over the ledge too, bellowing loudly as he blew his thick load in to the other man.

Natsu collapsed on top of the larger man, cock still buried deep inside, and kissed him on his shoulders, 'That was great,' he panted.

'Definitely MANLY!' Elfman agreed.

Just then, the door to the training room opened and Natsu and Elfman heard the gasps of two women behind them. They turned around to see Elfman's sisters, Mira and Lisanna, staring at them in shock.

'Big sis! Little sis!' Elfman yelped in surprise.

'Natsu... And Elf...?' Lisanna looked upset, but Mira just giggled.

'I'm sorry you had to see this!' Elfman stuttered as he looked around frantically for his clothes.

'Don't be sorry, little bro. We all have needs,' Mira said with a wink to the two boys.

Suddenly, Natsu felt himself getting horny again. He stared Mira and Lisanna deep in the eyes and started stroking his cock while eyeing them up.

'N-Natsu!' Lisanna stammered, blushing.

Mira giggled again, 'Looks like you could use a hand,' she said and walked over to where Natsu was sitting.

The older woman knelt down next to the younger mage and started massaging his long, thick shaft with her delicate little hands. Natsu grabbed her and pulled her in for a fiery kiss.

'Bis sis...' Elfman murmured in surprise, but found himself strangely turned on by the sight of his sister making out with another man.

Natsu looked over at the youngest Strauss sibling who was still standing awkwardly at the entrance, 'Are you going to join?'

'Umm...' she muttered, looking down at her feet.

'Come on, Lis,' Mira beckoned for her little sister to come towards her, 'I'll teach you how to be a real lady!'

'O-okay...' the young girl slowly walked towards the other three and knelt down nearby.

Mira smiled her usual sweet smile and then opened her mouth to start sucking on Natsu's penis. She took the whole thing in with ease, proving her experience in this area. She bobbed her head up and down, slurping at the thick meat that filled her mouth and throat. Natsu started groaning in satisfaction from the expert blowjob he was receiving.

The white-haired woman raised one of her hands and used it to cup Natsu's large, hairy balls. She squeezed on them - gently at first, but then got harder, pulling on them tightly and making Natsu hiss. Then with her other hand, she slid her middle finger inside the dragon's tight butthole and wriggled it around deep inside. When she found his sweet spot, she started pressing on it and rubbing it.

'Damn, sis...' Elfman said in awe, mesmerized by his sister's work, while Lisanna watched intently.

Natsu moaned in agreement. He had never had a blowjob this good before. Mira's triple technique was proving incredibly effective as he felt himself building up to another orgasm. It wasn't long before he cried out loud, his balls tightened in Mira's clasp, his asshole clamped around her finger and he shot his creamy load right down her throat.

Mira pulled away and licked her lips, 'Mm, I've always loved dragon milk!'

This peaked Natsu's curiousity, 'You've been with a dragon slayer before? Who?'

Mira just giggled again, 'That's a secret!'

She then turned to Lisanna who still looked incredibly nervous and said, 'Lis, why don't you start by practicing on Elfman?'

Lisanna gulped as she looked from her sister to her brother who was hard again and stroking his cock. It was very large, at least 7 inches long and quite thick, and the young girl doubted she would be able to take all of it like Mira was doing.

'Come on, sis, just do your best,' Elfman said, holding his hand out for his sister and pulling her towards him.

On her hands and knees, Lisanna leaned down and took hold of her brother's cock with one of her hands. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head in, licking at the tip to get a taste. Not bad, she thought. She felt a large hand on the back of her head and moaned a little as her brother pushed her further down onto his dick. She got about halfway before she started to gag which made Elfman stop so that she could catch her breath.

'Nah man, you gotta be rough with her!' Natsu yelled, 'She'll never learn like that!'

And with that, he grabbed Lisanna by the back of her hair and slammed her down on to Elfman's cock, making her gag and cough and scream in to his manhood.

'Natsu!' Elfman snapped angrily at the salamander and then looked down at his sister, 'Are you okay?'

She made a small whimpering noise in response and then started sucking on the meat in her mouth. She tried her hardest to relax her throat so that she could take as much in as possible, but it was very difficult. She got about three quarters of the way down before she started gagging again, but she took a moment to collect herself and then continued.

'See?' Natsu smiled in satisfaction and Mira did too.

'While you're pleasing bro, I'll show you what it's like to be pleasured,' Mira declared as she moved behind the bent over girl.

The older sister rubbed her hands over Lisanna's round ass and slid them over her snatch, making the younger white-haired girl whine. Mira peeled off her sister's tight denim shorts and white underwear, exposing her bare ass and pussy. She trailed kisses down the other girl's taint to her dripping pussy which she licked at delicately. She lapped at the slit a few times and then moved to her clitoris, circling her tongue around it and kissing it.

Elfman felt the vibrations on his cock from Lisanna's moans as Mira ate her out. Lisanna had never experienced anything like this before - not even from self-pleasure - so she was going crazy with desire. It wasn't long before her sister's talented tongue brought her to orgasm. She screamed around the cock inside her as she came, squirting her juices in to Mira's mouth.

'Did that feel good?' Elfman asked, removing himself from his sister's throat so that she could catch her breath and answer his question.

Lisanna nodded, completely red in the face, and stuttered, 'But...'

'But what?' her brother asked.

'I want more,' she pleaded, 'I want you inside me, big bro!'

Elfman was shocked at her forwardness while Mira giggled and Natsu cheered.

'Are you sure?' the large, beefy man asked, not wanting to hurt his little sister.

'Yes, very sure,' she nodded.

Mirajane took hold of her sister and helped her climb on top of their brother. Elfman took hold of her by the waist and positioned her over his throbbing cock. Lisanna slowly lowered herself down, pushing herself onto the long shaft beneath her. She whimpered as her virgin hole was stretched apart but fought through the pain until she was completely filled by her brother's cock.

The sight of the Strauss siblings going at it had gotten Natsu's ragingly hard again and he was stroking himself lazily as he watched them. Wanting some action of his own, he grabbed Mirajane and forced her onto her back against the ground. He took hold of her dark purple dress and ripped it apart, fully exposing the powerful wizard's sexy naked body. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes and he sneered his fangs at her hungrily in response.

The fire dragon pushed his powerful cock in to Mira's drenched pussy, slamming in to her in one migty thrust. Next to them, Lisanna had started to move up and down, riding on her brother's cock and moaning. Natsu took hold of Mira's big tits and clawed at them roughly while he fucked her, making her scream with pleasure. Lisanna was a little jealous that Natsu had now fucked her brother and her sister but not her, but she was happy to be losing her virginity to Elfman as she was sure he was much kinder than the salamander would have been. He was pounding in to Mira with a fury while Elfman was rocking his hips gently, trying not to hurt his younger sister too much.

Screams and moaned filled the room as the four mages fucked. Lisanna was the first to orgasm from being torn apart from her brother's big dick. She  
came around her brother's shaft, making him cum too, shooting his load inside his little sister's womb. Then Natsu came, spilling yet another load in to Mira. His cock spasming inside her was enough to push her over the edge and she came as well.

They collapsed in a line on the floor, panting heavily and dizzy from their orgasms. A minute or two passed as they all relaxed and recovered from their intense fuck. It was Lisanna who spoke up first.

'Sooo, what's next?' she asked.

'Next!?' Elfman and Mira gasped in unison, surprised at their little sister's tenacity.

'Well...' Natsu sat back up and looked at Lisanna, 'I've fucked Elfman and I've fucked Mirajane, but I still haven't fucked you.'

Lisanna smiled at her childhood friend and crush - that was exactly what she was hoping to hear.

Natsu jumped on top of her and started kissing her, running his hands all over her tight little body. She moaned in to his hot mouth as he gripped her boobs and squeezed them roughly. He trailed kisses down her neck and bit down hard, causing her to scream out loud, then continued down her body towards her nether regions. He spread her legs with his hands, exposed her drenched pussy and lunged at it face-first. He lapped at her folds, getting a taste of her sweet juices as well as her brother's semen that was leaking out.

'I'm gonna rape you so hard,' he threatened, but Lisanna was not intimidated.

'Do your worst,' she retorted with a challenging glare.

'I guess that means I get to fuck you, big sis,' Elfman said, making his way over to his sister.

She giggled, 'I don't think so, little bro!'

She pounced on him and forced him on to his hands and knees so that his big, muscular butt was sticking out in the air. She spanked it a few times and laughed, making him moan. She used her transformation magic to change her sweet, beautiful pussy into a big, handsome cock and pointed it at her brother's hungry hole.

'I'm going to fuck you!' she declared.

Natsu lifted Lisanna's legs in to the air and put them over his shoulder, he then took hold of his cock and stroked it a few times before pushing it in to her rear entarnce. The young girl shrieked in surprise as her asshole was filled by the dragon's slayer mighty cock and he started slamming in to her.

Mira also pushed inside Elfman's ass, filling him with her dick and fucking him, 'How manly is it to be fucked by your sister?'

Elfman growled, 'Not manly at all... But it feels good!'

'Who's the real man?' she mocked, spanking him in the ass a few more times.

'You are sis!' Elfman admitted, 'You're the manliest man of them all!'

'Oh Natsu!' Lisanna was screaming from the brutal ass-raping she was getting from the fire dragon, feeling like her insides were going to erupt from the intense heat and pain.

'You did tell me to do my worst,' Natsu reminded the poor girl as he ploughed in to her, ripping her apart with every thrust.

Lisanna started sobbing from the beating but said sternly, 'I know. This is... Nothing!'

Natsu and Mirajane continued to fuck the two younger Strauss siblings until they were about ready to cum.

'I'm gonna fill you up, Elf!' Mira informed him.

'You too, Lis,' Natsu added.

With two mighty howls, they both came, Mirajane shooting her load up her unmanly brother's pussy, while Natsu blew his inside Lisanna's wrecked asshole. When they were down, they both pulled out and Mira returned her genitalia to normal. They looked at each other and gave each other a high-five while Elfman and Lisanna just lay defeated on the ground.

'Anyway, Elfman,' said Mira, 'We actually came here to get you for dinner.'

She then turned to Natsu and asked, 'Do you want to come too, Natsu?'

'Sure!' he responded enthusiastically, 'After all that, I'm starved!'

Mira giggled, 'Okay, but first we should clean this place up a little bit. The master will be mad if he sees all this mess!'

_Next time: Natsu declares himself the new King of the Celestial Spirits and makes his new servants do his bidding._


	6. Chapter 6: The Celestial Spirit King

_Warning: More weirdness for you in this chapter with graphic sex scenes between Natsu, Lucy and her spirits. I mostly used the "human" ones but a couple of the anthro ones are included too. Read at your own discretion._

Natsu jogged through the dark streets of Magnolia towards Lucy's apartment. He had just returned from a job and it was late - he couldn't be bothered going all the way back to his place so he figured he would just crash at Lucy's for the night. Once he got there, he scaled up the wall and climbed through the window - only to be greeted with a surprising sight.

Lucy was bent over her bed, tits popping out of her top (as usual), with Virgo the Maiden standing behind her spanking her in the ass. Loke the Lion was seated nearby, watching with a sadistic grin on his face.

'That's it, give it to her hard!' the perverted lion cheered.

'Yes, big brother. The princess needs to be punished,' Virgo said in her regular monotone voice while continuing to spank Lucy.

'How about I punish her instead?' Natsu chimed as he jumped in to the scene.

'Natsu!' Lucy gasped in surprise, her face flushing a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

'Or...' Natsu lunged at the sitting Loke, pulling him up and bending him over next to Lucy, 'I could punish you!'

He yanked down the older man's black trousers, exposing his green boxers and raised his hand up high to deliver a vicious smack to the unprepared ass. The ginger man yelped in pain as he was smacked hard multiple times by the powerful dragon slayer.

'Nobody abuses Lucy but ME!' Natsu roared, hitting Loke harder and harder with each slap.

'Natsu...' the celestial wizard sighed, unsure if she was impressed or frustrated with Natsu's fierce devotion towards her.

'Ow!' Loke shrieked, 'But I wasn't doing anything! It was all Virgo!'

'Don't try and act innocent!' Natsu yelled before slapping him one last, unforgiving time and then turning to the maid next to him, 'But I guess you are to blame as well...'

With that, he grabbed the purple-haired girl and threw her down on the bed along with Loke and Lucy. Her short skirt flared up so her white panties were clearly visible and Natsu licked his lips.

He started spanking the female spirit and taunted her, 'You've been a bad girl, Virgo. Do you like being punished?'

'Yes, Master,' the submissive maid responded, 'Please punish me, Master!'

'Master, huh?' Natsu smirked, while continuing to slap Virgo's ass, 'It has a nice ring to it, but how about you call me King instead?'

'Yes, King Natsu!' she corrected herself, 'Please punish me, King Natsu!'

Natsu was loving it, 'Very good... Now tell me you want my cock insde you!' he demanded.

'Please, give me your cock, my King!' Virgo begged, 'I want it inside me!'

'Want it... Or need it?' asked the tormenting dragon slayer, still spanking the cute maiden hard.

'Both!' she cried, 'I want your hot cock inside me and I need you to fuck me with it!'

Natsu laughed, 'Very well then,' and pulled his large erection out of his pants.

Lucy and Loke were both just watching the scene play out, in awe out how quickly the dominant fire wizard had taken over their little game. He pulled Virgo's wet panties off and pushed his hot rod into her waiting entrance. She opened herself up and swallowed him whole, desperate to feel his heat inside her. Natsu thrust in to her, giving the needy celestial spirit what she wanted as he fucked her tight passage.

'Virgo, do you like to eat pussy?' the pink-haired man asked as he resumed his spanking while he pounded in to the subservient girl.

'Yes, King Natsu! I love eating pussy!' she bellowed.

'Then I want you to eat Lucy's for me,' he ordered, signalling Lucy with a nod of his head to get on the bed.

She did so, lying down in front of Virgo with her legs spread. She slipped off her skirt and underwear so that her bare vagina was in reaching distance of the celestial spirit. The maiden stuck her tongue out and starting lick at the blonde girl's delicate folds. She found her clitoris and ravaged it with her slippery tongue, causing Lucy to moan wildly. Loke looked on in joy, a large tent in his boxers.

'Loke, why don't you lick my feet?' Natsu suggested, kicking off his sandals and placing one foot up on the bed, while still thrusting in to Virgo.

'Fuck off,' the celestial spirit spat.

The fire dragon shot him a wicked glare and growled, 'That was an order from your King!'

Loke looked at Natsu's foot and sneered. It was long and boney, with pink hair all over it. The toenails were unkept and his toes looked more like talons. The whole foot was covered in dirt and grime from god know's where. However, he was more afraid of the fire wizard's wrath if he didn't do what he was told than licking some dirty old feet so he reluctantly obliged.

Natsu groaned with satisfaction as the lion got down on the floor and started lapping at his feet like an animal. Loke tried not to breathe too much to avoid the unsavoury smell but it was unavoidable. He licked and kissed the large feet and sucked on all the toes, in an attempt to please his new King. He began palming himself through his boxers to ease some of the tension that was growing in his groin.

'I'm gonna cum!' Natsu declared.

'Me too!' Lucy echoed.

They both orgasmed, moaning in unison as Natsu shot his load up Virgo's pussy and Lucy came over the maiden's face. The slutty spirit ate it up enthusiastically, relishing the sweet flavour of her master.

Natsu pulled out of his victim and rubbed his hand against her beaten ass, 'Did you enjoy your punisment, Virgo?'

'Yes, King Natsu,' she whined longingly.

Natsu laughed, 'Well it's not punishment of you enjoy it!,' he turned his attention back to the man at his feet, 'Loke, it's your turn to give Virgo what she deserves.'

'As you command, King Natsu,' the ginger man smirked up at the dragon slayer.

'Lucy, that means I get you!' Natsu yelled out to his best friend with excitement.

'If anyone gets to plough Miss Lucy, it should be me!' Taurus the Golden Bull appeared with a sadistic smile on his face.

Natsu eyed the celestial spirit up and down. He was built pretty much like a human man, with strong abs, large biceps and thick, meaty thighs. There was a massive bulge in his black briefs that was just begging to be released. The salamander licked his lips.

'Actually, I have a better idea,' the pink-haired lizard got down on his knees in front of Tauros and peeled his underwear off, freeing his massive cock in the process.

'Damn, it's so big,' he said with admiration as he started stroking the celestial spirit's member to get it hard, 'Lucy, I might need some help with this one!'

Lucy clambered off of the bed and joined her friend on the ground. Tauros' cock was now fully erect and towering out above them at around 10 inches. The blonde girl opened her mouth and suckled gently on her spirit's large balls while Natsu flicked his tongue at the tip of the thick cock in his hands.

Meanwhile, Loke had positioned himself where Natsu once was and was preparing to fuck Virgo's already-used pussy. He slid in pretty easily thanks to Natsu stretching her out and started fucking into her. With one hand, he reached underneath his fellow spirit and played with her clitoris, while he spanked her ass with the other. She moaned like a slut as the lion toyed with her.

Natsu and Lucy were taking turns to pleasure Tauros' enormous cock - one attempting to deepthroat the shaft while the other licked the base or played with his balls. While Lucy was blowing him, the golden bull forced his cock all the way down her throat, making her cough and gag until she spat it back up. Natsu tagged in and let the spirit savagely fuck his throat while Lucy caught her breath.

Once the bull was about to blow his load, Natsu ordered, 'Shoot your load all over Lucy's pretty face, big boy.'

'Fuck yeah!' Taurus bellowed with glee as he jacked himself off until he was shooting thick streams of milky cum on to Lucy, covering her face with his seed.

The other two spirits, Loke and Virgo, came around the same time. They orgasmed together and then collapsed on top of each other on the bed.

'Now can I fuck Miss Lucy?' Taurus asked Natsu, his gigantic cock already rising to the occassion.

'Good things come to those who wait,' Natsu teased, 'and call me King Natsu.'

The fire dragon grabbed his blonde friend and pulled her to her feet. He stripped her of her remaing clothes - eliciting a cheer from Tauros - and turned her around and bent her over. He spat on her asshole and then, with no further warning, plunged into her, burying his burning hot cock deep inside her virgin ass. The blonde girl cried out in pain as the fire dragon fucked her backdoor. Her spirits all just watched with sick smiles on their faces while she was raped brutally.

'I'm so jealous right now,' Taurus groaned, stroking his own throbbing cock as the sight of his beloved Miss Lucy being ploughed.

'Ms Heartfilia isn't the only one with an ass to be fucked, you know?' Capricorn the sea got emerged, wearing his tight crop-top jacket and pants along with his sexy sunglasses even though they were inside at night.

'Only if King Natsu lets me,' Taurus said as he eyed the other spirit, who was now bending over and revealing his ass through his tight pants.

'Go ahead,' the fire dragon waved his hand dismissively, far too caught up in his wild fuck with Lucy to care at that point.

Taurus leapt at Capricorn and tore his pants off. In one powerful movement, he dived in to the sea goat's hungry ass with his thick, meaty cock and started fucking him hard and fast. Capricorn screamed from the intense pain and pleasure he felt as his tight hole was ploughed by the bull.

Natsu beckoned for Loke to join him so the ginger lion made his way over to join his king and his master. Natsu grabbed Lucy by her blonde locks and pulled her back so that she was standing. He then took hold of one of her legs and held it out in the air so that Loke had better access to her front door. The celestial spirit quickly got to work, positioning himself in front of the slutty blonde and pushing his dick in to her dripping pussy.

Virgo lay back against the bed, reaching between her folds and fingering herself as she watched all the action. Watching Taurus fuck Capricorn as well as the onslaught on her "princess" was too hot hot handle and her pussy was completely soaked from arousal. Desperately needing more, she conjured a large magic dildo from the spirit world and shoved it up her cunt. She imagined it was Natsu or Taurus' enormous cock as it started buzzing wildly inside her, making her shriek with desire.

Lucy groaned loudly as she was fucked in both holes - being roughly pounded back and forth in between the two men. Natsu and Loke were the two men she fantasized about the most so this was like a dream come true for her. Her insides were being stretched further than they had ever been and the pleasure was overwhelming. She felt herself getting hot and dizzy and then she was having an orgasm, screaming as she came around Loke's dick. Her channels spasmed as she climaxed, clenching around the two pieces of meat inside her. The extra friction made both men scream and cum inside the girl.

'You're a mess!' Natsu mocked as he threw Lucy on the bed next to Virgo, semen leaking out of her two holes.

'Aries, why don't you get her cleaned up?' Loke asked.

Aries the ram appeared on demand and crawled on to the bed with Lucy. She straddled the blonde's face and then bent over so that her head was in between her legs and they were in the 69 position. The pink-haired sheep girl started lapping the cum from Lucy's pussy and ass, making the blonde moan. Virgo just continued to watch, still fucking herself furiously with the magic vibrating dildo.

'Watching these whores has gotten me hard again,' Natsu said to Loke, stroking his fully erect cock with one hand and rubbing the lion's back with the other.

'Yeah me too,' Loke responded, rubbing his own hard cock as he stared at the three girls on the bed, totally entranced.

'But it's not their slutholes I want this time,' the fire dragon moved in closer so that the celestial spirit could feel the intense heat coming off of him, 'It's yours!'

With that, the salamander bent his male friend over and plunged his hot cock deep inside his ass. The lion roared as he was completely filled and then torn apart as the man behind him started fucking in to him.

'Mm yeah, fuck me with your big cock, King Natsu!' he begged between heavy panting, 'Destroy my slutty pussy!'

Taurus came into Capricorn's ass and then the two spirits moved to watch the girls on the bed as they waited for new orders from their king. Aries was now sitting up-right, forcing the blonde beneath her to eat her out, while Virgo had planted the dildo inside Lucy's already used pussy and was flicking her clit at the same time.

'I'm going to cum inside you, bitch,' Natsu informed Loke before blowing his load deep inside the lion's den.

Loke let out a slutty moan as he felt his insides being filled by the dragon slayer's hot thick cum. He was achingly hard and needed his own release now. Natsu pulled out of Loke's cavern and started stroking himself. He had already cum... Three times? But he still needed more.

'Aries, it's your turn now, bitch,' the king ordered.

'Yes, King Natsu,' the ram mewed obediently.

She climbed off of Lucy and positioned herself in front of Natsu, legs spread and cunt exposed. Natsu pushed the tip of his hot cock against her wet, gaping entrance, teasing her and making her whine.

'Take your pick of the others,' Natsu said to Taurus and Loke.

'Finally, I get to plough Miss Lucy!'

The bull grabbed his spirit master and forced her on to her hands and knees on the bed. He stood behind her and started fucking her doggy style, his mammoth cock almost ripping her in half upon entry. He had waited forever for this moment and Lucy's hot, tight pussy was even better than he had imagined.

'Hmm, well I've already punished Virgo, so I guess this time I'll punish you, Capricorn!'

The lion took hold of the sea goat and threw him on to his back on the bed. He grabbed his legs and held them tightly in the air, exposing his fellow spirit's rear entrance. He pushed inside and began fucking him hard. He was going to prove why he was the leader of the zodiac spirits!

'King Natsu, please...' Aries pleaded with the salamander who was still teasing her with his cock.

'As you wish,' the fire dragon relented and finally buried his cock inside the pink-haired girl, 'Take it all, you horny slut!'

A couple of minutes passed as Loke, Taurus and Natsu all fucked their victims hard and fast while Virgo masturbated furiously as she watched. Unable to contain himself any longer, Taurus came first. He filled Lucy's womb with his seed and then pulled out and splashed some more over her back. Loke was next, making Capricorn beg for it as he shot his load straight up his ass. Finally, Natsu lost it, cumming for the fourth time that evening and flooding Aries with his seed.

Once they had all regained themselves, Aries said sheepishly, 'Well I have to go now... Call me again if you need me, King Natsu,' and disappeared back in to the spirit world.

'I too must take my leave, but I am forever in your service, King Natsu,' Capricorn bowed to his new master before disappearing.

'It's been fun, King Natsu! Thanks for letting me plough Miss Lucy at long last!' Taurus smacked the fire wizard on the ass and disappeared as well.

'I hope to be punished by you again, King Natsu,' Virgo giggled and then followed her fellow spirits out the metaphoric door.

'Well I guess I should go too. See you guys around,' Loke nodded at his guildmates and then he too was gone.

Natsu fell on to the bed with Lucy and pulled her in close, 'Damn Lu, I didn't know your spirits could be so useful.'

'Yeah, at least they're good for something,' the blonde laughed.

'Oh I forgot to ask, can I crash here tonight?' the fire dragon asked.

Lucy smiled at her best friend and kissed him on the forehead, 'Of course.'

_Next time: The weirdness continues when a familiar face visits Natsu in his dreams._


	7. Chapter 7: Wet Dream

_A dream sequence sex scene just so I can included characters that I wouldn't otherwise be logically able to. Because this story is all about logic, obviously._

Natsu woke up naked in a dark, empty room. Where was he? What was going on? He looked around for clothing or something else to cover himself with, but found nothing.

'Don't panic, Natsu,' came a familiar voice, 'I've brought you here to help you.'

'Jellal? Is that you?' the salamander asked.

The blue-haired man appeared in front of him with a smile on his face. He dropped his pants, revealing his long, thick cock that was dripping pre-cum. Natsu could smell it from a few feet away and got hard instantly.

'You know what to do,' Jellal spoke calmly.

Natsu decided to act now and ask questions later, opening his mouth up wide to take Jellal's dick down his throat and suck on it.

'Fuck you suck good dick,' the dark wizard moaned as his member was serviced.

'Let me have a turn,' said another man.

Natsu looked up to see Mystogan standing next to Jellal and presenting his own cock to the fire dragon. He removed himself from Jellal and started deepthroating his Edolas twin instead. He had no fucking idea what was going on, but he was far too horny to care.

'We're going to help you with your problem, Natsu,' the two men said in sync, 'We're going to help satisfy some of your deepest, darkest fantasies.'

Images flashed through Natsu's mind as they said it. What were his deepest darkest fantasies? Tying that faggot Gray up and raping him until he cried? Being abused by Erza and Mirajane's powerful pussies at the same time? Getting electrocuted by Laxus as he was fucked by the powerful wizard's lightning rod?

'Let's have a look inside your head.'

The two blue-haired wizards disappeared and somebody else appeared in their place. It was... Zancrow the Godslayer! The blonde man looked as crazed as ever and he cackled maniacally as he walked towards Natsu. He stood in front of his prey and dropped his robe.

'Sniff my pubes!' the evil flame wizard ordered, taking hold of Natsu's hair and forcing his face in to his crotch.

Natsu inhaled the godslayer's musky scent and felt his cock throb harder. He opened his mouth and lapped at the other man's dick.

'You like my cock, you dog?' Zancrow taunted the inferior fire wizard.

Natsu responded by taking the hot piece of meat into his mouth and down his throat, gagging at the intrusion but determined to take it all in. He felt like his throat was going to be torn open when Zancrow started fucking in to it furiously, making the fairy choke and cough up saliva. The dark wizard laughed and pulled out.

He turned around and yelled at his victim, 'Now eat my ass!'

Natsu did as instructed and buried his face in to the black flame wizard's round ass. It smelt nasty but he stuck out his tongue and licked at the puckered hole regardless. It tasted nasty too. He broke through the tight ring with his hot slippery muscle and slithered it around inside.

'Mm yeah, that feels good,' the demon man cooed at the fairy's masterful rimjob.

Once he was satisfied, he turned back around and kicked Natsu in the balls, making him get on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He shoved a couple of fingers up the dragon's hole to loosen him up before replacing them with his cock. Natsu didn't usually feel heat, but Zancrow's shaft was searingly hot inside his tight channel. The godslayer spanked the younger man hard as he pounded in to his ass.

'You have a great little ass, doggy,' the blonde man mocked, 'I'll make sure to leave my mark on it!'

Natsu felt something hot press against one of his cheeks and then he screamed as a handprint was burnt into him. His shouts of pain got the sinister man riled up and it wasn't long before he was cumming inside Natsu's tight hole, burning his insides with his semen as hot as lava.

'My turn next.'

Zancrow disappeared but his guildmate, Rustyrose appeared in his stead. The handsome man stood before Natsu, a large bulge visible in his tight pants. The horny dragon licked his lips at the sight.

'In your rectum appears a dildo, larger than any cock you've ever had!' the silver-haired man chanted.

All of a sudden, Natsu felt something long and thick force its way in to his hole, stretching his walls and making him wail in agony. The fake cock really was huge - at least 12 inches long and as thick as a forearm. The fire wizard's asshole was ripped apart as the toy made its way in and out of his tight channel. Rustyrose unzipped his fly, pulled out his cock and fed it to the hungry dragon while he was getting fucked.

'Around your penis appears a fleshlight, tighter and softer than a virgn's sweet pussy!' the flamboyant wizard chants again.

Natsu feels the toy wrap around his cock and it makes him want to cum immediately. He clenches his balls tightly to try and hold it back as the fake hole starts fucking him. The pleasure in all ends proves too much for him though and Rustyrose feels the dragon slayer's orgasm in vibrations across his dick. He removes his shaft from the slick throat and jacks himself off until completion, spilling his creamy load over Natsu's face and held-out tongue.

Once he was finished, he was gone as quick as he came and somebody else whispered Natsu's name from the darkness. This time it was a woman.

Ultear the witch appeared and started barking orders at the fire dragon, 'Get on your back, Salamander!'

The dragon in question chuckled, 'I don't take orders from bitches!'

'That's fine - the only bitch here is you!' Ultear retorted, 'Arc of Time!'

She used her powerful time magic to pelt Natsu with hundreds of attacks at once, forcing him to emit a tortured scream. He fell with his back against the ground, completely immobolised from pain. Ultear loomed above him and glared at him menacingly. She stripped herself off her tight body suit that she was completely naked and then sat straight down on Natsu's face.

He engulfed the scent of her wicked cunt and instantly grew hard again. He dove in to her pussy, eating out her hole with lust and hunger. She shrieked as he started flicking his tongue at her clit like a snake - or a dragon. Her noises of encouragement, provoked him further and made him lick her out even more passionately. Soon enough, she was cumming, literally screaming as she squirted her juices in to the fire wizard's mouth. She was not done with him yet though.

'I'm going to destroy that pathetic little thing you call a cock,' she mocked as she prepared to sit on Natsu's throbbing dick.

She pushed down and buried his entire length in her in one movement. Her pussy was smooth and slick, warm and incredibly tight. She moved up and down, riding the cock inside her and squealing (or maybe she was laughing?) as she did so.'Yeah, take my pussy you weak bitch!' she moaned, 'Fill me with your dragon seed!'

Natsu couldn't contain himself so he did what was asked of him, shooting a huge load of thick cum up Ultear's hole and into her womb. She kept riding him however until she too was orgasming, tightening around his wilting cock as she came over him once again.

Before he could even regain his breath, Ultear was gone and the poor fire dragon was being assaulted by someone - or something - else. He felt something strong and hard wrap around his wrists and ankles and pull him in to the air. Tree roots?

Azuma appeared in front of Natsu with a stern look on his face. He just stared the younger wizard in the eyes as more roots wrapped themselves around his body. The fairy tail wizard felt something else make its way up his body as well... Softer than the roots and slippery - they were tentacles.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Natsu growled.

One tentacle wrapped itself around his balls and squeezed on them while another started stroking his cock. He felt at least three or four snake their way in to his butthole and another couple attacked his nipple. A large, thick one ran all the way up his body and tangled itself around his neck, choking him while one last tentacle slipped into his mouth and down his throat. Natsu had never felt so abused and humiliated in his life and he felt tears rolling down his face from the torment.

Azuma's mouth twitched in to the tiniest smirk, 'Is this how you like it? I have to say, I expected more fight from the legendary salamander. I guess you fairies are all as worthless as each other.'

The jab at his guild snapped the fire dragon back to reality. Now he had a fire in his belly. He tried to say his classic line but it didn't quite come out thanks to the tentacles strangling him so instead he released a surge of red flames, igniting all the roots and tentacles entangling him. He landed on the ground as the burning debris fell around him.

'Fire beats grass,' he said to a surprised Azuma, 'Now you're mine!'

He lunged at the dark man and forced him on to his hands and knees. He pushed his mighty cock in to his face and he obediently opened his mouth to suck on it. The fire dragon shoved it all the way down the other man's throat so that he started choking. He could feel his beard against his balls and his nose buried in his pubes.

'Fuck, you like my dick in your throat, don't you?' Natsu jibed as he furiously fucked the wood wizard's throat, saliva pooling in his mouth and dribbling out down his chin.

Azuma just whimpered and nodded as he sucked the dragon's cock like a horny slut, 'Then how would you like it in your whore ass?'

The younger man didn't give time for his partner to respond, instead just pushing him on to his hands and knees so that he could fuck him doggy style. He gave Azuma's sexy olive ass a good spanking before plunging his cock deep inside. The fiery hot rod filled his hole completely, stretching it wide and making the demon man groan.

'Oh yeah, fuck me harder!' Azuma begged.

Natsu obliged, pounding in to the older man as hard and fast as he possibly could. He reached around to stroke his quivering cock while he fucked him. They both came together, Azuma spilling his milk on the ground and tightening around Natsu who exploded his hot seed deep inside him.

The tanned man's ass looked so sexy when he pulled out that the horny dragon slayer wanted to fuck it again, but before he knew it, Azuma was gone. This time, Jellal and Mystogan returned, both stroking their enormous cocks at Natsu and smiling.

'Who knew you were such a naughty boy,' Jellal slapped at Natsu's face with his member.

'Now it's our turn to have some fun,' Mystogan joined his counterpart, rubbing his dick against the pink-haired man's face.

Then they both asked in unison, 'Think you can handle both of us at once?'

'Both...? At once...?' Natsu repeated, not entirely sure what they meant.

Instead of explaining it, the lookalikes decided to simply show him instead. Jellal took hold of Natsu and lay down on his back, guiding the dragon to sit on top of him. Mystogan moved behind them so that he was pressed up against Natsu. Then they both slid their cocks in to Natsu's open hole, making the wizard shout in surprise. When they were both wedged inside, they started rocking their hips back and forth, one moving in while the other moved out.

'Holy shit...' Natsu cried as he was stretched apart further than he thought imaginable.

The fire wizard began jacking himself off as he rode the two cocks inside him. He wasn't going to last long thanks to the brutal but brilliant double penetration he was receiving.

'Cum for us baby,' one of the twins said - it was too hard to tell them apart at that point.

Natsu came on demand, shooting another load of his sperm all over his own chest and stomach. Then Jellal and Mystogan came with cries of Natsu's name, unloading two hot, thick loads of seed into the dragon's hole. There was so much that it came leaking out, rolling down the sides of the two large shafts.

Suddenly Natsu was back in his bed in his house, his achingly hard cock covered in cum. Jellal and Mystogan were nowhere to be found and neither were the Seven King of Purgatory for that matter. Was all that just a dream? It must have been, but splitting pain in his asshole as well as the burn mark on his cheek said otherwise.

_Next time: Gajeel and Natsu challenge Erza and Mirajane to a competition of sorts. Should be a relatively normal chapter, haha._


	8. Chapter 8: A Friendly Competition

Originally this story was only going to be a few chapters long and include some kind of character arc for Natsu about ~coming of age~ but that kind of got lost somewhere in all the crazy bullshit. Oh well :3

It had been a few weeks since Natsu's uncontrollable heat had started and it hadn't lessened at all. His cock and balls were constantly aching from over-expenditure yet he was still horny all the time as well. He sat in the guild hall, slumped over at the bar, contemplating his predicament and whether or not he would ever resolve it. Mirajane, the usual barmaid, was not present so Natsu had helped himself to a few drinks in hopes that it would ease some tension.

'Still havin' problems?' Natsu turned around to see Gajeel standing behind him with a smirk on his face, 'How 'bout we go to the back room to let off some steam?'

Natsu didn't know whether the iron dragon meant fighting or sex, but he didn't really care and agreed either way. They, very unsubtly, walked to the back room together and went inside. To their surprise though, the room was not empty.

Mira stood menacingly in the center of the room, holding a leather whip. Erza was at her feet, on her hands and knees and wearing a very revealing maid's costume. What on earth had they walked in on?

'Natsu! Gajeel!' Mira said with surprise and then winked at the two men, 'Good timing.'

The two dragon slayers exchanged a cheeky grin with each other and then turned back to Mira, 'Can we join?'

'No way!' Erza spat indignantly, although she hardly looked to be in a position of authority.

Mira glared at the other woman and she bowed her head and apologized. Was this really the same fierce amazon that had abused and humiliated Natsu that time in the Magnolia fields?

'How about a little friendly competition?' Mira suggested with her trademark giggle.

'You're on!' Natsu agreed, not even thinking about what the competition might be.

'The rules are simple,' the eldest Strauss sibling began to explain, 'We'll be in pairs and whichever pair gets off first wins!'

Natsu nodded eagerly, 'I want Erza!'

Mira giggled again, 'I don't think so. Erza is MY devoted servant after all,' she said, stroking the other woman's gorgeous red hair, 'It will be boys vs girls. You in?'

The fire dragon scowled but agreed nevertheless, 'Tch, fine.'

The iron dragon slayer was less sure. As much as he loved a good competition, he didn't quite trust the she-devil and wanted to get all the information first.

'What's the prize if we win?' he asked.

'Us, of course,' Mira responded simply, 'But if we win, you're ours.'

Gajeel thought about it for the briefest of moments, but was confident he and Natsu could out-perform the two girls, 'Agreed.'

'Very well. Let's go!' Mira chimed, signalling the start of their competition.

Not wanting to waste any time, Natsu grabbed Gajeel by the shoulders and pushed him roughly against the floor. They both started shredding each other's clothes and tossing them to the side so that they were both naked. Meanwhile, Mira had climbed on top of Erza so that their heads were aligned with each other's groins. They slid down each other's underwear so that their bare vaginas were exposed.

'No time for lube,' Natsu told his partner, 'I'm gonna fuck you raw.'

Gajeel growled but didn't object as Natsu lifted up his legs and put them over his shoulders. He felt his fellow dragon's cock press up against his entrance and force its way in. His dry ass resisted the intrusion but Natsu did not relent until he was buried inside. He started moving his hips back and forth, fucking the older man roughly and making him grunt in pain.

Mira rolled her eyes, 'Boys and their fucking. There _are _other methods, you know?'

To demonstrate her point, she poked her tongue out and started licking at Erza's folds. making the red-haired woman moan and start licking back. They lapped at each other's clits while rubbing their hands up each other's thighs and over their slits. They inserted their fingers in to each other's pussies and rammed then in and out, moaning in unison as they did so.

'Jack yourself off!' Natsu ordered.

Gajeel did as instructed, wrapping one of his hands around his large cock and rapidly stroking it while Natsu continued to fuck his dry hole. His insides were stinging like crazy and he was sure something had torn from the course fucking, but he didn't care at that point. Spurred on by the sexy moans from the girls, both boys groaned as they felt tension welling up inside them. They were close.

Mira and Erza could tell the guys were almost finished from the sounds they were making so they decided to step up their game. The used one hand to circle each other's clits, while tongue-fucking their pussies and then using their free hand to jam two fingers up each other's anuses. The triple impact did the trick and soon enough, they were both orgasming, cumming with loud shrieks over each other's mouths.

Natsu and Gajeel came shortly after - the iron dragon blowing his load over his chest and stomach while the fire dragon blew his inside his partner. They were too late though and they both reluctantly turned to face the victors with grimaces on their faces. Mira's response was, of course, a giggle and even the stoic Titania emitted a small chuckle.

'First thing's first,' Mira stood, helped Erza up and then looked down at the boys, 'you need to put your new outfits on.'

Two maid costumes were thrown at the naked boys and they both growled spitefully. They had lost fair-and-square however so they got to their feet and did as asked. The clueless men struggled immensely with the lacey, far-too-small garments but eventually managed to get them on and then stood before their new mistresses.

The two S-class wizards burst in to laughter at the sight, making the dragon slayers flush red with embarrassment. The skimpy black dresses did a poor job of covering the men's large chests and dangling genitals. They both looked completely ridiculous and rather pathetic - exactly as the girls wanted.

After a minute or so, Mira managed to suppress her laughter and spoke up, 'I think us girls should show you guys how to _really _fuck someone.'

Both women stripped off so that they were only in their underwear. Mira was wearing a matching pale pink bra and thong, while Erza was wearing a similar baby blue bra and thong. Then they grabbed two large strap-ons from nearby and attached them to themselves with devilish smiles on their faces.

The dragon slayers exchanged a look of fear before they were re-positioned by the girls. Gajeel was made to lie down on his back with Natsu on his hands and knees on top of him, their faces buried in each other's groins and their rear ends exposed.

'Starting suck each other,' Erza commanded.

Mira giggled in affirmation and then added, 'We'll prepare your holes.'

Erza grimaced, 'I am NOT licking their filthy asses,' which made both dragon slayers chuckle a little bit.

'Of course not,' Mira shook her head in disgust and produced a bottle of lubricant, 'we'll use this!'

Natsu was surprised they were getting "prepared" at all, but Gajeel was thankful after the brutal fucking he had just received. As they started sucking each other's monster dicks, Erza and Mira pressed some of the sweet-smelling lubricant against their entrances. They then lathered a generous amount on their cocks cocks and moved in to position.

Mira knelt behind Natsu and pushed her black strap-on into his hole with ease. On the other end, Erza was kneeling behind Gajeel and slid her red strap-on into his already-beaten hole. They both started moving in tandem, thrusting the fake cocks in and out of the two men.

Natsu and Gajeel moaned in to each other's dicks as they sucked each other off, drool escaping from their mouths and running down their shafts. Both men could feel their inner walls being stretched apart by the girls and shivered with desire as the plastic cocks rubbed against their prostate glands. It wasn't long before they were cumming in to each other's mouths, their sphincters clamping around the strap-ons inside them as they feed each other their dragon slayer seed.

The women pulled their cocks from the boys' asses and Mira asked, 'You liked that did you?'

'Of course they did,' Erza answered for them, 'They're cock-loving fags after all.'

'Then why don't you suck our cocks too?' Mira asked, moving her fake dick down from Natsu's ass to Gajeel's cum-stained mouth.

Erza did the same, pushing her cock in to Natsu's mouth and making him suck on it. The two women laughed as the boys swallowed the toys hungrily, like cock-whores that Erza claimed they were. The taste of each other's asses was mostly over-powered by the floral flavoured lubricant, much to the two filthy men's dismay.

Once the plastic cocks had been sufficiently cleaned, the girls got up and removed them. They allowed the boys to get up too, as they pondered what to do next. Mira picked up the whip she had discarded earlier and twirled it around in the air. The usually fearless dragon slayers gulped as the eyed the silver-haired woman with concern.

'You know, when you two walked in, I was just about to punish Erza for being naughty,' she said, stretching the leather weapon out threateningly, 'Perhaps we should continue where we left off?'

The boys sighed with relief while Erza gasped in shock, 'You traitorous bitch!'

Mira let out another giggle, 'They don't call me the "she-devil" for nothing,' and then ordered, 'Get her, boys!'

Natsu and Gajeel grabbed Erza before she could get away and forced her on to her hands and knees. Mira moved in behind her and commanded the guys to remove her underwear. They did so, revealing the red-haired woman's plump ass. The she-devil smiled.

'The mighty Titania at my mercy,' she mocked, 'I guess this makes ME the true queen of the fairies!'

With that, she cracked the whip against Erza's ass, making the woman shriek in pain as an imprint as red as her hair was left on her cheeks.

She gathered herself and then said sternly, 'A true queen has honour and respect - you have neither!'

Mira scowled and whipped her again but this time she made no sound.

'Boys, I think you ought to show the former queen some _respect_,' the usual sweet tone in the barmaid's voice had been replaced with a cold and unforgiving one.

Natsu and Gajeel were more than happy to oblige, moving to opposite ends of the warrior woman and man-handling her so that she was in the right position. Natsu bent down and flicked his tongue at her asshole, sliding the wet muscle inside and wriggling it around, while Gajeel rubbed his cum-covered cock and balls against her face. Erza made no sound nor movement and merely sneered at the assault from the two boys.

Natsu got rock hard from the taste of his teammate's ass and couldn't wait any longer. He moved back in to a kneeling position and pushed his cock into her tightest hole. He had been waiting to fuck the bitch anally since their first encounter and was overjoyed to finally be doing it. Meanwhile Gajeel had pried Erza's mouth open and forced his cock inside, pushing it all the way down her throat. She gagged at the intrusion and coughed up saliva all over his dick.

The sadistic Mirajane giggled once more as she watched, 'What a worthless bitch you are - letting yourself be used by two inferior men like this. I thought you were better than that.'

Erza had nothing to say in response (not that she could speak even if she wanted to) as she had been overwhelmed by the power of the two cocks. She was now desperately sucking Gajeel's enormous pole while pushing her ass backwards to meet Natsu's thrusts. The two dragon slayers looked at each other and smiled, high-fiving over Erza's body as they spit-roasted her. Cheered on by Mirajane, they fucked the woman between them harder and faster until she was moaning with ecstasy into the cock in her mouth.

'Cum inside her, boys,' Mira instructed, 'Use her like the slut that she is.'

But they didn't have to be told. With a few more powerful thrusts each, they hit their climaxes. They roared in unison as Gajeel sprayed his seed down Erza's throat and Natsu unloaded into her ass. She continued to moan as two of her holes were filled with hot, sticky cum. Once they were done, both men pulled out and fell backwards on to their asses, panting heavily to catch their breath.

'Oh, you're not done, are you?' Mira said sadly, 'Because I haven't been fucked at all yet.'

Both dragon slayers were totally spent after their third consecutive orgasm, but moved towards Mira nevertheless.

'I've already had your cock once,' the take-over mage waved at the fire dragon dismissively, 'This time I want Gajeel's.'

She gripped Gajeel's shoulders and pushed him against the ground. She bobbed down between his legs and sucked on his weeping cock which already rising to the occasion. When he was fully erect again, she climbed on top of the iron dragon slayer and sat down on his fat dick, devouring it with her pussy in one swift movement. Gajeel moaned as she clamped herself tightly around his pole and started riding it.

Not content to just watch, Natsu moved over to the fucking couple and positioned himself behind them. Without warning, he jammed his rod into Mirajane's ass, surprising her and making her shout out loud. His cock was sufficiently coated in cum that he moved it in and out relatively easily. He wrapped his arms around the older woman and took hold of her large breasts, squeezing them tightly. He could feel Gajeel's cock through her inner wall as they both fucked her in her two holes.

The disgraced Erza decided to join and climbed to her feet. She stepped over to the threesome and lowered herself over Gajeel's face, feeding the iron dragon her completely soaked pussy. He ate it hungrily, lapping up her juices and savouring the taste in his mouth.

Mira started rubbing her clit as she moaned loudly from the double penetration. Erza did the same, while also kneading her own breasts with her hands. Natsu relinquished one hand on Mira's tits, instead slipping it between Gajeel's legs underneath him and sliding a couple of fingers into his hole. He groaned at the sensation, dizzy from arousal with Mira riding his cock, Erza's dripping pussy in his mouth and now Natsu's fingers in his ass.

They fucked like that for a while until none of them could hold it in any longer. Mirajane was the first to arrive, overwhelmed by the two cocks ramming in to her at once. She clenched around their dicks as she came, making them both cum too. They both groaned as they shot their loads inside the she-devil. Erza came last, squirting into Gajeel's mouth as he tongue-fucked her.

All four of them collapsed into a pile on the ground, unable to speak, move or even think for at least a minute or two. Suddenly, the door swung open and somebody walked in.

'Master!' Erza shrieked.

'Gramps?' Natsu quickly sat up and looked towards the door.

Master Markarov was indeed standing there. He looked completely unphased as he eyed the foursome, as if he hadn't quite registered what was going on. Nobody said anything to him, all completely paralyzed with fear.

The guild master stared at them in silence for a brief moment that seemed like an eternity and then he finally spoke, his voice loud and booming, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? EVERYBODY IN THE ENTIRE GUILD CAN HEAR YOU! GET SOME GODDAMN DIGNITY AND KEEP YOUR SEX LIVES TO YOURSELVES!'

Four weak whimpers of 'Sorry, Master,' was all they could muster in response...

_Next time: Fire, Ice and Water collide as Natsu gets in the way of Juvia and her beloved._


	9. Chapter 9: Love Her Not

_More borderline abuse and kinky sex in this part. You know this drill at this point; read at your own discretion._

As punishment for their indiscretion a few days prior, Natsu, Gajeel, Mirajane and Erza had all been given different jobs to complete over the next couple of weeks. Natsu's was to clean the guild hall evening - something about learning diligence and patience and other boring shit like that. It was late evening on a Wednesday and he stopped to take a break from cleaning, sitting down on a chair in the rec room and relaxing.

Gray was the only other person in there, although he hadn't seemed to notice he had company. He was busy exercising or traning or something. Natsu didn't know, but it looked like he was practicing some kind of martial arts. He wasn't wearing a shirt (what a surprise) and his dark green trousers were sagging down below his boxers which were also low enough to show off a sneak peek of the ice mage's ass crack. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Natsu felt himself growing hard as he inhaled the musky scent coming from him. He could smell something else as well, however. It was a familiar aroma - kind of like... An aroused woman? The dragon scanned the area to see where it was coming from.

_Of course_, he thought when he spotted Juvia hiding in a corner, obviously perving on her beloved Gray and getting turned on. The water wizard noticed Natsu looking at her, gasped and quickly darted off. Natsu gave chase, following her down a hallway and easily catching up to her. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her up against the wall.

'You horny slut,' he said, eyes flickering with lust.

'N-Natsu, I-I-' she stammered as he moved in close to her and ran a hand up her leg, underneath her skirt and against her damp panties, 'Wh-what are you doing?'

'Giving you what you want,' Natsu hissed in to her ear as he nibbled on her neck and pressed two of his fingers against her entrance.

'N-No, I don't want that!' she cried, 'Not from you!'

Natsu ignored her, sliding his hand into her panties and rubbing her slit while squeezing her breast through her coat with his other.

She let out a soft moan, 'Mm, that feels...' and then caught herself, 'No! You are not my beloved!'

Natsu laughed, 'Gray? He'll never love you.'

'You don't know that!' she snapped indignantly.

'Yes I do,' the salamander cooed as he continued to rub her moist vagina, 'That guy's gayer than Albus Dumbledore.'

Juvia's eyes almost bulged out of her head, 'Wh-why would you say something like that? My beloved isn't... G-gay!'

Natsu laughed again, 'Well I would know - I've fucked him myself. Nobody loves cock up his ass like Gray does.'

The gloomy woman looked like she was about to cry, 'I-I don't believe you.'

'Come on, Juvia,' the fire wizard inserted two fingers inside her dripping pussy, making her moan again, 'You know it's true deep down inside. You must have seen him checking out other dudes.'

The water wizard was clearly in very heavy denial as she shook her head and whimpered, trying to convince herself it wasn't true. As that was happening, Gray himself entered the hallway and started walking towards them. He stopped when he saw what was going on, a little confused as to what exactly he was witnessing.

'Speak of the icy devil,' Natsu smirked, releasing Juvia and moving towards her "beloved" instead.

'Natsu, what's-"

His question was interrupted as the horny dragon pushed him up against the wall and started groping him with hands. He moved in close and smelled him before licking his sweaty body all over - from his belly button, to his pecs to his armpits.

'You're so sexy Gray,' Natsu chimed seductively, 'And you smell so good.'

'Natsu, I... Um...' the ice mage flushed a deep shade of red and looked over at Juvia awkwardly.

'Juvia doesn't believe you like cock,' the pink-haired man explained between kisses to his friend's neck and shoulder, 'She thinks you like pussy, but I know you love cock.'

Gray didn't say anything and simply stared wide-eyed at Natsu as if in a state of shock. What the hell was going on? Natsu took hold of his rival's hand and pressed it against his own bulging erection.

Looking the other man deep in the eyes, the fire mage asked, 'You love cock, don't you?'

He put his fingers in Gray's mouth, 'You love cock in your mouth,' and then cupped his firm ass through his trousers, 'and you love cock in your ass.'

Juvia, who had been watching silently this whole time, spoke in a creaked whisper, 'My beloved Gray... Is it true?'

Gray looked at her and gulped, still unable to say anything.

'Why won't you tell her?' Natsu asked, getting slightly annoyed at him teammate.

He grabbed Gray roughly by the waist, turned him around and pushed him back up against the wall. He crushed the ice mage's chest against the stone and moved in close, pressing his throbbing cock against the other man's rear end.

'Do you want my cock?'

The exhibitionist in Gray took over and he finally broke, 'Yes...' he whined.

Juvia shrieked at the declaration and crumbled to the ground, her head in her hands.

'I'm glad,' said Natsu, planting an affectionate kiss on Gray's cheek before continuing, 'and you'll get it. But first I want you to do something for me.'

'Anything,' Gray responded, pushing his ass backwards to rub against Natsu's package.

'Eat Juvia's pussy.'

Gray paused and turned to look at Natsu, while Juvia removed her head from her hands and looked up at the two men from the floor, suddenly very interested.

'Are you serious?' he asked.

Natsu nodded, 'Do you not want to?'

'Not really...' the cock-loving male admitted.

'Come on baby,' the pink-haired man rubbed his hands teasingly against the tent in Gray's trousers, 'She wants it so bad - why don't you throw her a bone? No pun intended.'

The dark-haired man relented, 'I guess I can try it...'

'Good boy,' Natsu kissed his rival on the lips before taking hold of him and throwing him against the ground in front of Juvia.

'You hear that, Juvia?' he teased, 'Spread your legs, bitch, and take off your soiled panties.'

Bewildered, yet obedient, the blue-haired woman did as instructed. She slid off her underwear and then spread her legs wide so that Gray had access to her wet vagina. Her "beloved" looked at the foreign monster and grimaced. To help things along, Natsu snatched Gray by his hair and pushed his face into Juvia's groin.

'Eat up, cocksucker,' he laughed.

The ice mage poked his tongue out tentatively and dabbed it gently against Juvia's cunt. Then he started licking it up and down, swirling his tongue around where he assumed the clit would be. He knew when he found it because Juvia let out a small whimper so he continued to assault that part with his tongue. Natsu watched on from above, palming himself through his pants as he enjoyed the scene.

Juvia was in a daze. First she finds out her beloved is gay and now he is eating her out? She had imagined this scenario many times, but never like this. She was aroused, of course, but also perplexed and still very upset. There was a lot of emotion bubbling through her at once, but mostly she was just entranced by her beloved's cool and delicate tongue lapping at her sex.

Starting to get in to it a little, Gray raised one of his hands and brought it closer to Juvia's pussy. He slid a finger in to her dripping hole and moved it around a little. She seemed to like this, judging from the moaning noises she made when he did it, so he inserted a second and then a third finger and jammed them in and out as he tongue-fucked her clit at the same time. This cunnilingus shit wasn't so hard, he thought to himself as Juvia continued to moan in delight.

'Oh, Gray, yes!' she bellowed, 'Yes! I'm... I'm going to-'

She didn't get to finish her declaration as she came with a piercing cry, squirting her juices over Gray's hand and into his mouth.

Natsu crouched over him and whispered in his ear, 'How's she taste?'

'Not as good as you,' he whispered back in response.

The dragon smiled and backed up so that he was kneeling behind the other man. He pulled off the ice mage's trousers and boxers, revealing his smooth, sexy ass, and threw them to the side. Then, as an afterthought, he grabbed the underwear and threw them to Juvia.

'Here you go, whore,' he mocked, 'a memento of your beloved.'

She immediately raised them to her face and smelled them with an elated smile on her face. Gray sneered at her in disgust while Natsu just laughed at how much of a perverted slut she was.

'Stick around if you want to see your beloved get fucked like a bitch,' Natsu said to Juvia.

The water wizard thought about it for a moment and then nodded. Why the hell not? She had nothing better to do and it might be hot. Besides, she needed to see for herself, once and and for all, whether or not the man of her dreams was truly gay or not.

Natsu dove head-first into Gray's ass and started eating him out. He spread his cheeks far apart and Gray tried to relax his hole, so Natsu could slither his tongue all the way in. He wriggled it around, tasting the cold insides of the ice mage's anus and making him groan with pleasure.

'Mmm, fuck me...' Gray begged, wanting to feel more than just a tongue up there.

'As you wish,' Natsu gave the other boy's hole one last wicked tongue-lashing before sitting back up and preparing to fuck him.

He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his cock in a meager attempt to lubricate it before shoving it into Gray's eager hole. The dark-haired man groaned as his tight channel was filled by his rival's burning hot rod. It felt like his insides were on fire, but in a pleasurable way, and he almost came straight away from the sensation. Watching this made Juvia's pussy hot and tight and she began touching herself with one hand to relieve some of the tension.

'I love your asshole,' Natsu cooed as he started moving his cock in and out of said hole.

He slapped Gray's ass as he fucked him roughly, 'Do you love my cock?'

'Fuck yeah!' Gray responded enthusiastically, 'I love your cock, Natsu!'

'Do you love ME?' Natsu asked.

Gray blushed and started stuttering again, unable to think of an appropriate answer when he was so distracted by the huge cock ploughing into his ass.

'It's okay, Gray,' the fire wizard said gently, trying to encourage his friend to admit his feelings, 'You can say it.'

'I... I love you,' he whispered ever so quietly.

'Louder,' Natsu demanded, 'Say it like you mean it.'

Gray took a deep breath and then declared loudly, 'I love you, Natsu!'

The dragon slayer smirked with satifaction, 'I love you too, baby.'

He delivered another powerful spank to his lover's ass as if to prove his point and then continued to fuck him harder and faster than before. Juvia was shocked and distraught at the scene unfolding before her, but also incredibly turned on and couldn't help but rub her clit furiously as she observed.

'I'm gonna breeed your slutty ass,' the dragon taunted his victim between vicious thrusts.

Gray moaned in delightful anticipation, 'Yeah, fill me with your cum!'

Natsu reached around and stroked Gray's twitching cock. His hot hand on the ice mage's frigid pole was too much to bare and Gray came in less than a minute, spilling his seed on to the floor with a cry of his dominant partner's name. The fire dragon growled as he felt the tunnel encasing him tighten and he too came, shooting his load straight up Gray's ass. Juvia screamed and her pussy exploded as she orgasmed from watching the two men fuck.

The salamander sighed softly as he came down from his sex high, rubbing his hand against the ice wizard's beaten ass. He burned a red-hot handprint into one of the cheeks, just as Zancrow had done to him in his bizarre dream, marking the popsicle as his own.

'You're mine, Gray,' the flame dragon murmured to his rival, 'Forever.'

He pulled out of his lover and flipped him on to his back, standing, he said tauntingly, 'And do you know how dragons mark their territory?'

Gray gave him a look of uncertainty before he realized what he meant. It was too late to get away though as the dragon's cock had already erupted, showering Gray's body in streams of piss. His chest, stomach and groin were all soaked in the golden waste.

Natsu looked down on the man he just claimed with a sick, animalistic glare, 'Much better.'

Juvia looked on in horror, 'How _dare _you!?'

She stood to her feet, scowling at the monstrous young man with rage burning in her eyes, 'How dare you degrade my beloved like that!?'

Natsu started to laugh at the love-struck woman but was suddenly caught in her powerful water lock spell, engulfing him in a sphere of water that he couldn't escape and suffocating him.

She released him on the brink of passing out and he fell to the ground on his knees. The wild woman marched over to him and slapped him hard across the face, and then backhanded him in the other direction. Natsu just continued to laugh as he was pelted over and over again.

'What is wrong with you!?' she bellowed

Fuelled by anger and overwhelmed with lust, she threw the fire wizard on to his back and climbed on top of him. Straddling his waist, she pushed down on to his cock and started riding him.

Natsu moaned loudly as Juvia's tight pussy tortured his aching cock. She throttled him with her hands as she fucked him, slamming his head backwards against the cold, hard ground.

'You wanted to fuck me didn't you!?' she screamed, 'Well how do you like me now!?'

Natsu couldn't say anything with her hands wrapped tightly around his throat, but he would have said he rather liked this crazed side of Juvia and might have pursued her sooner if he had known she would be this good of a fuck. Her pussy felt amazing around his dick; it was tight as a clam and soaking wet - not surprisingly from the water wizard.

'Juvia, calm down...' Gray pleaded to the out-of-control rain woman.

However, for perhaps the first time since she had met him, she was completely oblivious to her beloved's voice and continued to relentlessly assault the perverted fire dragon with her vagina. He came with a strangled cry inside her, his orgasm heightened from the asphyxia and he nearly passed from the intense wave of pleasure that washed over him. Juvia roared with satisfaction as she came too, clamping around his wilting cock with her cunt as she released her juices over him.

The wild woman relinquished her grasp on Natsu's throat, as well as his dick and fell to the side. She looked around in shock, as if she had just sobered from an intense trance and realized what she had done. Shaking, she got to her feet and ran away, not even stopping to look back at her supposed soulmate.

Gray walked over to his rival and helped him stand up, as he was still a little dizzy from the two lethal suffocations he had just received.

'That was...' the darker-haired man started to say, but didn't quite know what word to use to describe what had just happened.

The pink-haired man seemed surprisingly relatively unphased by the whole ordeal though and just flashed his usual toothy grin, 'Sorry for peeing on you, I knew it would piss her off though - er, no pun intended.'

Gray grimaced, but not at the unexpected watersports, 'Wait, was that just to get her to fuck you?'

'Yup,' the fire dragon laughed, 'Pretty genius, huh?'

The ice mage's frown deepened and he looked very disappointed, 'All of it?'

'What do you mean?' Natsu asked, completely oblivious as to what Gray was trying to get at.

'I mean...' Gray blushed, embarrassed at having to explain, 'When you said you loved me... And that I was yours forever...'

This caught Natsu off-guard and, for once, the usually confident and cocky salamander struggled to think of a witty response. Why was Gray being all sappy and emotional all of a sudden? They had been friends for nearly 10 years and risked their lives to protect each other over and over again. Was that not proof enough of their devotion to each other?

Eventually, he regained his composure and chuckled, 'Gray, please. What are we - a couple of lesbians?'

And with that final remark, he waved goodbye and walked off - he still had to finish his damn cleaning duties, after all - leaving Gray alone to stew in his nagging thoughts and feelings.

_Next time: Natsu's heat extends beyond just Fairy Tail as some members of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale join in the fun._


	10. Chapter 10: Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus

_Oops, I uploaded the last chapter a couple of days ago but didn't post it. Therefore, we have two at a time:_

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla were attending a Guild meeting as representatives of Fairy Tail. Markarov had forced Natsu to go as further punishment for his indiscretion, while Wendy had elected to come to learn more about inter-guild dynamics. Happy and Carla tagged along with their human partners and it was a good thing that they did, as the two dragon slayers would have gotten nowhere without the female cat's keen intellect and refined organization skills.

The fire dragon stretched out on his bed and moaned. He was horny as fuck, as usual, and was going to go crazy if he didn't get some action soon. He couldn't even jack off when he was stuck in a small room with the much younger dragon slayer and the two cats.

'I'm going for a walk,' he declared, waving goodbye to his friends as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

He trotted down the hallway, not exactly sure where he was going, and stopped when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. It smelled almost like Gray, but he knew that was impossible as the ice mage was back in Magnolia on a mission with Lucy. He followed the scent to a door and entered without warning.

Inside, he found Lyon relaxing on an armchair lazily, wearing only his boxers. Sherry was there too, sprawled out on one of the beds in a skimpy black dress. This must have been where the members of Lamia Scale were staying.

'Natsu! What are you doing here?' Lyon yelled angrily at the intrusion.

'You smell good,' Natsu responded, flicking his tongue at the half-naked man.

'Wha-?' Lyon stuttered, caught off guard, 'What the hell do you want?'

Natsu rubbed the growing bulge in his pants, 'I want you to suck my cock.'

Lyon burst out laughing, while Sherry sat up and looked at them with intrigue.

'What's so funny?' the fire dragon asked, 'Don't think you can handle the heat?'

The cool young man rolled his eyes dismissively, 'Is that meant to be a challenge? Please, I'm not that easy, Salamander.'

The pink-haired lizard shrugged his shoulders, 'Oh well. I guess I'll just wait to get back to the guild and have Gray deepthroat me. He's probably better at it anyway.'

Lyon's icy blue eyes flared, not willing to be outdone by his long-time rival, 'Oh hell no!'

'Not that easy, huh?' Natsu chuckled as the enraged ice wizard got down on his knees in front of him.

'Shut up and take your pants off,' Lyon snapped.

Natsu did as commanded and dropped his trousers to his ankles. He was going commando, as usual, and his massive cock sprung to full mast in front of Lyon's face. The silver-haired man lunged at it with his mouth, licking and sucking on the sides of the shaft hungrily. His cool tongue felt amazing against Natsu's burning hot rod.

'Lyon...' Sherry blushed, embarrassed yet aroused by the sight before her.

She watched on as her guildmate took Natsu's dick in to his mouth, pushing it right down his throat so that his nose was buried in wild pink pubes. He choked and gagged on the meat but did not relent, obviously determined to outperform his childhood rival. The fairy tail wizard hummed as he thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Lyon's throat and making his balls slap against his chin.

'Not bad, Lyon,' said Natsu, rustling his hand through the older man's locks of silver hair, 'But can you take my full load?'

The lamia scale wizard mumbled something indistinct around the cock in his mouth, which Natsu took as acceptance of his challenge. He picked up the pace of his movements, intent on shooting as big of a load as he could muster. Lyon cupped the fire mage's large balls in one of his hands and squeezed them tightly, making him emit a low grumble at the sensation. Soon enough, his soft panting turned into a loud scream, his balls contracted in Lyon's icy grasp and he delivered stream after stream of thick cum down the other man's throat. Lyon coughed a few times, but managed to swallow it all without losing a drop.

'Impressive,' Natsu commended as he pulled himself from Lyon's mouth, 'You could certainly give Gray a run for his money.'

Lyon smirked with satisfaction and bragged confidently, 'As if it was ever in doubt.'

Natsu ignored him and turned his attention to the pink-haired woman on the bed, 'Did you enjoy that you little slut?'

Sherry didn't say anything, but spread her legs in response, revealing her soaked pink panties. Natsu hissed at the sight and lunged at her, burying his head in between her legs and inhaling the powerful scent of her dripping pussy. He opened his mouth and lapped at the wet fabric of her underwear with his tongue.

'No...' she whimpered, 'Don't...'

'It looks like you want it to me,' he teased as he pushed two of his fingers against her covered hole.

'I can't... Ren...' she explained, referring to her boyfriend from Blue Pegasus.

Despite what she was saying, she made no effort to stop Natsu as he slid his two fingers behind her panties and into her wet pussy, 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'

Sherry moaned and nodded in agreement, overwhelmed by her arousal for the hot dragon slayer. He ripped her panties off and continued his assault on her vagina, jamming his fingers in and out of her cunt while licking at her sensitive clit.

'Mm, please...' she begged between moans, 'Fuck my pussy, Natsu...'

He turned her around so that she was bent forwards over the bed, 'Save that for your boyfriend,' he said mockingly, ramming his fingers into her rear entrance instead, lubricated by her pussy juices.

She let out a piercing cry at the unexpected attack, but didn't have time to object before he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, shoving it straight into her tight asshole and fucking her raw.

Lyon looked on in shock as the dragon brutally slammed in to his friend. He was pitching an enormous, throbbing erection that he started to rub through his pants as he watched the scene. Natsu grabbed Sherry by her long pink hair and pulled on it hard as he fucked her, making the poor girl scream.

'You're such a slut,' he laughed as he reached around and caressed her pussy which was now completely drenched.

'Yes I am!' she admitted, 'I'm a filthy slut who loves your cock in my ass!'

'Do you want me to cum, slut?' he asked, furiously rubbing her clitoris and making her groan.

'God, yes!' she pleaded desperately, 'Fill my ass with your seed!'

'You first,' he whispered into her ear.

Right on cue, she screamed and orgasmed, squirting all over Natsu's hand and clenching her ass around his thrusting cock. This made Natsu cum too, shooting his load inside her with a loud howl. They both collapsed onto the ground, panting, while Lyon was still observing and palming himself through his pants.

The door swung open and Jura entered, 'Lyon, Sherry, what's going on in here...?

The three younger wizards looked up at the older man, their expressions a mix of shame, shock and lust.

'Oh, I see...' Jura mumbled awkwardly and turned to leave again, 'I'll just leave...'

'Wait!' Natsu yelled, sitting back up and crawling over to the large man, 'Why don't you stay a while?'

The earth wizard looked uncertain for a moment, but then nodded slowly and shut the door behind him. Natsu smiled and ran his hands up the older man's thick, muscular legs towards his groin. When he reached his destination, he rubbed the large bulge in his pants, feeling the large cock and balls within.

'I want you to split me open with your dick,' he said, drooling with anticipation.

The wizard saint gave a hearty chuckle, 'I sure can try.'

Natsu turned around and presented his bare ass to Jura who wasted no time in stripping himself of his clothes and positioning himself behind the dragon slayer. He rubbed his enormous shaft until it was at full length and then directed it into Natsu's waiting hole. The pink-haired boy screamed inhumanly as he was penetrated by the huge meat. It was definitely one of the larger penises he had taken, if not the largest.

Lyon, who was still achiningly hard and desperate for release, moved in front of Natsu and pushed his cock in to his face. The fire dragon wrapped his hot mouth around the frozen pole and started sucking on it, moaning and grunting around it as he was ploughed into by Jura. The two men from Lamia Scale exchanged a wicked look as they fucked the fairy from both ends, while Sherry lay defeated on the ground nearby.

'Well, Natsu, how do I match up to that loser Gray?' Lyon asked as he fucked Natsu's face, 'I bet his prick is tiny compared to mine.'

'You don't have anything on him,' spat the salamander in between sucks, feeling oddly defensive of the other ice mage.

'Liar,' Lyon responded with a fitting coldness, 'You don't think we've seen each other's dicks before?'

Annoyed, Natsu scraped his fang-like teeth across Lyon's shaft as he sucked him off, making the older man wince and yell, 'Ah! What the hell are you doing?'

The dragon ignored him and continued to scratch at the cock in his mouth and, despite his complaints, the ice wizard found he kind of enjoyed it. He took hold of Natsu's by his fluffy pink hair and forced him to swallow his entire length, making him choke and cough up spit over Lyon's shaft and balls. Meanwhile, Jura had buried himself to the hilt inside Natsu's ass which was surely on the verge of being ripped in half. Pain and pleasure blurred together as the salamander was torn open by the earth wizard's mighty thrusts.

'I'm gonna cum!' Lyon panted.

'Me too,' Jura added.

They timed it well so that they both hit their climaxes together, releasing at the same time with loud grunts and filling both of Natsu's holes with copious amounts of seed. They both pulled out and squirted even more over the pink-haired boy's face and ass, covering him in sticky, white cum.

'Sherry, why don't you get him cleaned up?' Lyon suggested.

Obediently, the pink-haired woman pulled herself off of the floor and moved over to Natsu. She lapped up all the semen off of his body, cleaning him from head to toe and savouring the taste of her two guildmates.

'That was good,' said Lyon, collecting Natsu's discarded clothes and throwing them at him, 'Now get the fuck out.'

Feeling like an abused whore, Natsu stood up and pulled his pants back on. He struggled to walk properly thanks to the searing pain in his ass and instead stumbled clumsily to the door. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to the Lamia Scale members as he exited the room.

Once outside, he leaned back against the wall and took a moment to recover. He was still fucking horny after all of that, so he continued on in search of fresh meat. His wish was granted when he came to another door that he heard three male voices behind. Much to Natsu's delight, he realized it was the Trimmens from Blue Pegasus. He opened the door and entered, once again without warning.

Eve, Hibiki and Ren were sitting in a semi-circle around a TV. They were watching some kind of lesbian porn and jacking off together - so entranced they didn't even notice that they had a visitor.

'Ahem,' Natsu cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

The three boys jumped and turned around startled, 'Natsu!?' they squealed in unison.

'What's going on here, boys?' the dragon slayer asked.

'We're... Uh... Um...' Eve stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

'Jacking off, obviously,' Hibiki explained calmly, 'Don't you knock?'

'Nope,' answered Natsu, 'I grew up with a dragon, you see, and didn't learn my manners.'

'Clearly,' grumbled Ren, 'What do you want?'

'To join the party!' Natsu grinned and the three boys looked puzzled.

'What do you mean?' asked Eve.

'There are better ways to get off than wanking to some shitty porn, you know?' the salamander said with a wink.

'How so?' Hibiki raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

'I'll show you.'

The dragon slayer jumped at the boys, grabbed them and threw them up against the wall. He turned them around so they were facing the wall and their butts were sticking out. His tongue flickered as he eyed their sexy asses with hunger. He knelt down behind them and quickly got to work.

The young blonde boy tasted sweet like candy, the ginger man had a ripe musk and a taste to match, while the tanned brunette man smelt and tasted rich like dark chocolate. All three flavours were equally captivating and Natsu took turns eating them all out, salivating inside their holes. The handsome males all moaned as Natsu's talented dragon tongue worked its way in and out of their tight caverns.

'This is kinda gay...' Ren commented as Natsu furiously tongue-fucked his and his friends' delicious holes.

'No shit,' Natsu joked, laughing at his pun, 'And it's about to get even gayer.'

He lay down on the spacious queen-sized bed with his cock at full mast, 'Come suck my dick, boys.'

Like dogs obeying their master, the Trimmens crawled onto the bed and over to Natsu, lapping at his large pole. They took turns kissing it and then Hibiki popped it into his mouth, taking it as far down as he could and sucking on it. Eve wrapped his lips around the pink furry balls at the base and sucked on them, while Ren moved up to kiss Natsu on the lips.

'What about Sherry?' Natsu teased as he made out with the dark man.

'What she... Doesn't know... Won't hurt her,' Ren responded in between kisses which made the pink-haired boy giggle softly.

'Who wants to get fucked first?' the fire dragon asked.

'I do!' all three boys pleaded eagerly.

Natsu laughed, pleased with their enthusiasm, 'I'll fuck Eve's tiny butthole first.'

Eve nodded and climbed on top of the older man. He straddled his waist and slowly sat down on the massive cock, whining in pain as he was ripped open by the thick meat. Natsu didn't care though and began fucking away, moving his ups and down so that he was ploughing into the blonde's sweet virgin ass.

With Natsu's cock no longer available, Hibiki took to sucking his younger friend's 6 inch cock instead. Ren crawled between the orange-haired man's legs and sucked on his own 7 inch member.

'Fuck, you have a tight pussy,' Natsu moaned as he felt the snow wizard's clenching walls around his shaft.

Eve squealed like a girl as he rode the massive cock, feeling himself about to cum from the overwhelming sensation. He screamed as he squirted his seed into Hibiki's mouth, his tunnel spasming around Natsu's dick, making the dragon cum and flood his ass with his hot, sticky milk.

When they were both done, Eve was pulled off Natsu by Hibiki, who then took to sucking the fire wizard's wilted cock. It tasted like dragon seed and virgin ass and sprung back to life quickly in the ginger man's mouth.

'Your turn next, you dirty bitch,' Natsu winked to Hibiki.

But the archive wizard didn't need to be told, as he had already climbed onto Natsu and was preparing to ride his dick. He sat down on the giant cock in one quick movement and let out a pained grunt as he did so. Once he relaxed a little, he started moving up and down, letting the large member stretch and fill him.

'Ren, come here, I want to suck your dick,' Natsu demanded, tugging on Ren's arm.

The air mage moved over to the dragon slayer's open mouth and pushed his cock. It was about the same length as Hibiki's, but a little thicker and much darker. He could feel Natsu's moans of pleasure on it as Hibiki brought him closer and closer to another orgasm.

Hibiki jacked himself off and quickly arrived, shooting his cum all over his and Natsu's chests. The fire dragon howled around the dick fucking his mouth as he came too. He didn't know if he would have anything left, but he managed to shoot 3 or 4 loads up Hibiki's ass. His balls began to ache and his cock was red and sore as Hibiki pulled himself off and lay down on the bed next to Eve.

Ren clambered on top of Natsu and started sucking his dick so that they were in the 69 position. Despite the pain, the spent cock twitched back to life in Ren's mouth and slowly started to grow again. Natsu trailed his mouth down Ren's shaft, over his brown, hairy balls and back to his asshole which he began eating out again.

'I fucked Sherry in the ass earlier today,' he blurted out in the middle of his rimjob, 'Don't you want to get even with her?'

Ren most certainly did. He was mightily impressed with Natsu's stamina as the dragon was fully hard once again. This time, he didn't climb on top though, Natsu grabbed him and pinned him to the bed on his hands and knees. He felt the huge head prod at his entrance and then force its way in. He tried to be tough and not make a noise but couldn't help but groan as the full length of the cock filled his asshole. The fairy tail wizard wasted no time, hammering hard and fast into the older man straight away.

'Fuck that hurts!' the dark-haired man cried.

It also felt good though. Feeling Natsu's hot rod rubbing against his prostate made him want to cum immediately, and it wasn't long after starting to stroke himself that he shot his load into his hand. Natsu came soon after for the fifth time that evening, but little semen actually came out. He gave Ren's ass a gentle spank as he pulled out and lay down in between the three men.

Suddenly, Natsu realized he could hear women moaning and wondered where it was coming from. He looked around and remembered the porno that the boys had been watching when he walked in. It had been playing that whole time but he had forgotten all about it in the excitement. The video tape on the floor next to the TV simple read "Anal Dykes."

He laughed as he got off the bed, collected his pants and said with a wink, 'Really guys? Next time you want something cheap to beat your little cocks to, let me know and I'll send you a video,' before leaving and closing the door behind him.

_Next time: Natsu's father figure is back in town and is far from impressed with the boy's behaviour_


	11. Chapter 11: Daddy's Home

Natsu was once again slumped over the bar at the guild, tossing back drink after drink. It had become a bad habit lately as a means of coping with his inexplicable heat which was still burning as strong as ever. Sex wasn't even GOOD anymore. Well, that's a lie, it was always good, but it was starting to feel different somehow... Almost hollow, as if he was missing something special.

'Hey Natsu,' said Cana, who was sitting nearby, 'Rough day?'

'The usual,' Natsu responded as he skulled the last of his drink.

'Oh, are you still having problems?' she asked teasingly.

'Tch, how do you know?' Natsu snapped, sick of being asked that question or ones similar.

She laughed, clearly somewhat intoxicated, 'You've had sex with like half the guild, how could I NOT know?'

Natsu feigned offense, 'Are you calling me a slut?'

'Maybe,' she moved a little closer as she spoke, alcohol on her breath, 'But you haven't had sex with me.'

The fire wizard eyed the card wizard up and down and said, 'Nor will I.'

Cana looked grumpy, 'Why not!?'

'You're not my type,' he shrugged.

She snorted, 'I wasn't under the impression you HAD a type!'

Natsu didn't respond so she moved even closer still and continued to nag him, 'C'mon, what's wrong with me?'

'You're annoying,' he retorted bluntly.

The drunk woman was silent for a moment and then started giggling, 'Oh, Natsu! You're so funny!'

Natsu rolled his eyes.

Eventually, Cana gave up and changed the subject, 'My dad's coming back tonight. I'm so excited to see him!'

'Gildarts?' the pink-haired man sat up, suddenly interested in what the brunette had to say.

'Duh, Gildarts! Who else?' her face was flushed pink, either from intoxication or from thinking about her long-lost father.

Natsu didn't answer her question, instead he jumped up and headed straight to the door. He planned to sneak into Gildarts' apartment before he got there and surprise attack him. The older man had gotten the better of him many times before, but THIS time Natsu was going to come out on top.

Gildarts opened the door to his apartment and went inside, exhausted from the month-long mission he just finished. Before he could even take off his coat, he saw a blur of pink and a flash of red flames as the young dragon charged at him. He was too slow however and the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail easily defended against the attack, knocking Natsu down with one strike.

He loomed over the dizzy boy and laughed, 'Geez, Natsu! When are you going to learn?'

'Dammit...' the salamander cringed in pain, 'I thought I had you this time!'

'Not even close,' the larger man chuckled again while discarding his coat.

'Get up, kid,' he ordered, giving Natsu a gentle kick before sitting down on a nearby chair, 'I wanna talk to you.'

The fire mage clambered to his feet and sat down opposite his mentor, 'What's up, Old Man?'

'I was just at the guild,' he explained, 'And heard you've been causing quite a bit of trouble.'

The pink-haired boy sneered his fangs, 'Yeah, and what's it to you?'

Gildarts smirked, 'Well, you know what they say; what goes around, comes around,' he stood up suddenly and towered over Natsu threateningly, 'And as the closest thing you have to a father, it's my job to discipline you!'

He stared up with a blank look on his face, momentarily unsure of what the older man meant. When he started palming his groin through his trousers, the trouble-making dragon figured it out and smiled.

'I wouldn't be smiling if I were you,' Gildarts taunted him, 'You may think you're hot shit playing with pretty young boys and girls in Fairy Tail, but you're about to experience what it's like to be with a REAL man!'

Bring it on, Natsu thought. Cana may not have been his type, but her father certainly was. Not that he had ever thought of his mentor in that way before, but he was starting to see the sexy mature man in a very different light. He was tall, muscular, handsome in a gruff kind of way and his masculine musk was overwhelming.

Gildarts unzipped his fly and dropped his pants, revealing his large package bursting out of a pair of tight black briefs, and ordered, 'Come give Daddy a kiss.'

Obediently, Natsu crawled over to the older man and buried his face in his crotch, getting a strong waft of his invigorating scent which made the lustful dragon get hard instantly. He pressed his lips against the the thick outline of Gildarts' shaft through the fabric and groaned into it as he kissed it. He then started lapping at it hungrily.

'Do you want Daddy's dirty cock, bitch?' the auburn-haired man asked.

Natsu whined and nodded, 'Yes...'

'Yes, _Daddy_,' Gildarts corrected him, dead serious.

'Yes, Daddy...' the dragon slayer repeated, having to gold back his laughter..

'Go on then,' the older man said, as if giving permission to a dog to eat his dinner.

Natsu stripped the dominant wizard of his pants and underwear, exposing his monstrous 9 inch cock and a large low-hanging ballsack. He had a thick nest of copper pubic hair covering his genitals. The lizard licked his lips and then got to work, running his tongue up and down the sides of the enormous shaft and suckling on the big balls.

Gildarts' meat was so thick, Natsu wondered if he would be able to fit it all in his mouth, but he was determined to try his best. He opened wide and took the bulbous head in, sucking on it gently while slithering his tongue around it. He pushed further down and started swallowing the lethal weapon. He got it past halfway before he started to choke, gagging at the intrusion and spitting up saliva as he struggled to breath.

The disassembly mage laughed and ran his hand through the boy's fluffy pink hair, 'Yeah, choke on that dick, bitch. Bury your nose in my pubes.'

Natsu tried to relax as he continued to swallow the massive cock, forcing it down his throat. After some strangled cries, he managed to get it all the way in so that his nose was right inside the orange pubic hair, just like he had been told. He could smell Gildarts' powerful musk coming from his bush and it made him even hornier. The large, dangling balls banged against his chin as the towering man thrust his hips back and forth, fucking Natsu's throat like a fucktoy.

He pulled out when he was about to cum, allowing Natsu to gasp desperately for air, instead choosing to jack himself off to completion. He shot his thick, pasty load all over Natsu's face and hair, drowning the younger man in his seed. Natsu licked up as much as he could, savouring the potent flavour on his tongue and lips.

'Not bad, bitch,' Gildarts commended his student, 'But that was just the entree. What do you want for round 2?'

The salamander blushed as pink as his hair as he spoke, 'I want to eat your dirty ass, Daddy.'

'Mm... Naughty boy,' the older man licked his lips, clearly liking the sound of that, 'Let's move to the bed first - and take your clothes off, a slut like you has no need for them.'

Natsu did as he was told, removing his clothes so that he was completely nude and then following his father figure to his bedroom. He lay down in the middle of the large bed and waited for further instructions.

'Actually, I changed my mind,' said Gildarts, rummaging through an old cardboard box and pulling out a tiny piece of pink fabric, 'I want you to wear these.'

He threw the woman's slutty g-string to Natsu who quickly slid it on, over his muscular legs and around his slender hips. The skimpy underwear was tight, rode up his asscrack and completely failed to contain his bursting balls and throbbing erection. He felt humiliated wearing them, but the wild look of lust in Gildarts' eyes when he saw made it well worth it.

The S-class mage climbed onto the bed and stood over Natsu, 'Fair warning, bitch, I haven't washed properly in a whole month!' he cackled before sitting straight down on the youth's face.

He wasn't kidding, Natsu noted as he was smothered by the large, fleshy ass. A ripe musk hit him immediately and the horny dragon inhaled it deeply, filling his head with the smell. He opened his mouth and lapped at the hairy crack before him which was sweaty and dirty. He burrowed his way in to the puckered hole, snaking his tongue into the tunnel and whisking it about wildly.

'Fuck yeah, eat that ass!' Gildarts cheered, enjoying the attention on his sensitive hole, 'Choke on my farts, bitch!'

With that, he let rip a series of obnoxious farts into Natsu's face, making the poor gag and wretch from the foul smell. Despite the suffocating gas, he continued to work his tongue in and out of the sloppy hole, determined not to let the destruction mage break him. He felt dizzy and was achingly hard, overwhelmed by lust and desire.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying this you filthy bitch,' Gildarts removed his smothering ass and added, 'Perhaps I should punish you in a different way.'

He got up and took hold of Natsu by his ankles, pulling him down to the end of the bed and bending him over the edge so that his ass was sticking out. He ran a rough, calloused hand over the slutty pink panties and then pulled them down slightly so that they say just below his round bubble butt. He spanked the bare ass hard a couple of times, making the fire dragon yelp in surprise.

The abusive man moved away and rummaged through the messy piles of junk in his room, re-emerging with a long, thick cane, 'Back in my day, this is how we punished naughty boys and girls,' he said, gently rubbing the end of the weapon against Natsu's rear end, 'You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?'

'Yes, Daddy,' the pink-haired boy whined.

Gildarts cracked the cane hard against one of Natsu's checks, leaving behind a scarlet stain on the fleshy globe, 'Or should I say, "you've been a naughty _girl_, haven't you?"'

'Yes, Daddy,' the disgraced Dragon Slayer whined again.

Gildarts lashed him again, this time hitting across the back of his thighs and making him howl in pain, 'Beg me to stop!'

But Natsu said nothing, so Gildarts whipped him again, 'I said beg, bitch!'

'Please!' the young man pleaded as his ass, thighs and lower back were pelted over and over again by the cane.

'Please _what_?' asked the sadistic older man as he tortured his victim.

'Please... Please stop...' Natsu cried between more vicious whippings, pain searing all over his battered body, 'Please stop, Daddy...'

'Very well,' Gildarts said, dropping the cane after one last smack, 'I'll give your slutty ass a different kind of beating.'

He moved closer to the smaller man and kneaded the bruised globes in his strong hands. Natsu hissed at the pain and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. Gildarts pushed the head of his enormous cock against Natsu's tight entrance and shoved it in, eliciting a murmured moan from the pink-haired wizard. He sheathed his sword fully inside the hot cavern and slammed it back and forth, not holding back with his powerful thrusts.

The salamander groaned as he was filled and stretched apart. After taking so many large cocks - real or otherwise - up his ass over the last few weeks, he thought he would be used to the feeling by now, but it still felt like he was having his insides ripped open by the mighty penis.

'Turn over,' Gildarts ordered as he pulled out and flipped Natsu over onto his back, 'I want to see you moan while I breed your ass.'

But before he did that, he pulled a silver cockring out of god-knows-where and slid it over Natsu's shaft and pulls, preventing him from cumming. Once that was in place, he plunged back into the now-gaping asshole. He thrust in and out of the tight channel while stroking Natsu's weeping cock vigorously. The fire lizard growled in frustration as tension flared in his balls that were bound by the cockring.

'Fuck yeah,' Gildarts hummed, feeling his climax drawing near, 'Do you like Daddy's cock in your asshole?'

'Yes, Daddy, it feels so good,' Natsu whimpered, overwhelmed with pleasure from the dick in his ass and the hand around his own throbbing member.

'I'm gonna cum!' the older man declared with a roar and shot torrent after torrent of seed into the dragon's tunnel.

He pulled out, cum still spitting out of his cock and sighed heavily, 'I think that's enough for today.'

'But...' Natsu muttered, glancing down at his swollen cock.

Gildarts cackled and ignored him. He rummaged through the piles of junk in his bedroom and returned with a pair of handcuffs, a ball-gag and a large vibrating dildo. Natsu whined when he saw the items and tried to get away, but the larger man stopped him and threw him back down against the bed. He cuffed the boy's hands behind his back and the fire wizard immediately tried to break them with his magic.

'No good, those cuffs are resistant to even the most powerful spells.'

Natsu growled before having the ball-gag shoved into his mouth to muffle his sounds. Then the destructive-looking dildo was inserted into his loosened rectum and turned on. A buzzing sensation washed over him as the toy sent vibrations through his entire body.

'If you behave yourself, I'll let you go in the morning,' Gildarts patted the pink-haired boy on the head like a dog, 'but if you try ANYTHING, I'll make you my personal toilet for a whole year!'

With that, he picked Natsu up and moved him to the spare room. Then he returned to his own room for the rest of the night. Feeling adequately threatened, Natsu didn't dare move an inch as he lay on the spare bed, gagged, bound and penetrated. His cock was already aching desperately and he couldn't touch it at all so he knew he was going to be in for a long night.

He didn't get a wink of sleep as he lay on the bed all night, wriggling around shamelessly as he was fucked by the vibrator. Any pleasure he may have felt was completely forgotten after a couple of hours and all he could feel was the painful sensation in his balls which were about to burst from lack of release. His mind raced, thinking about various people (Gray, Erza, Lucy) and having sex with them, which didn't help at all. Tears fell down the sides of his face as he cried into the gag in his mouth. He lost count of the amount of times he thought about trying to run away, but he knew his punishment would be even more severe and decided to stay put every time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity or two, Gildarts returned in the morning. He seemed surprised to see Natsu was still there, but pleasantly so, and he smiled at the tortured young boy with admiration.

'Very good, bitch, I didn't think you had it in you,' he sat down on the bed next to Natsu and petted his naked body.

The dragon whimpered at the touch and begged the older man with his eyes to let him go.

'Okay, okay,' the older man sighed, 'A promise is a promise.'

He removed the trap around Natsu's cock and balls and took the shaft into his mouth to suck on it. Within seconds, it spasmed and exploded, pouring torrent after torrent of hot cum into the ginger man's mouth. He drank it all down with glee and then removed the gag, cuffs and vibrator, freeing the dragon from all his constraints.

'You're free to go,' he told the youth.

'Thank you Daddy,' Natsu's voice was sweet, but his mind was plotting something sinister.

He got up to leave and Gildarts followed. He used this opportunity to catch the older man off guard, slinging the handcuffs around his wrists and pushing him back onto the bed.

'What the-?' the powerful wizard exclaimed in surprise as Natsu towered over him, flames of rage and revenge burning in his dragonic eyes.

He was stripped of the underwear he had been sleeping on and forced onto his stomach with his rear end exposed. He howled in pain as the dragon penetrated his ass - something he hadn't experienced in a long time - and started fucking him roughly.

'Take my cock, you filthy fucking bastard,' Natsu roared indignantly as he raped his mentor's hole, stretching his walls apart and filling him with his heat.

'Do you like that, _Daddy_?' he asked, mockingly.

'Oh yeah, Natsu,' Gildarts moaned in response, 'Fuck Daddy's ass!'

The mighty salamander laughed, amused at how quickly the older man had changed his tune once the roles were reversed. He increased his tempo, furiously fucking into the tight tunnel and ripping it apart. Gildarts reached down and beat himself off, cumming with a cry all over his hairy stomach. His ass clenched around Natsu's powerful cock, making him cum too and milking him for all he was worth. The dragon unloaded copious amounts of seed into the larger man's ass, so much so that it came leaking out when he removed his cock.

'Thanks for the slumber party, bitch,' Natsu chuckled, 'But in future, I don't think I need you to discipline me anymore.'

He grinned sadistically as he threw the key to the handcuffs out the window and left the apartment. Erza, Mira and now Gildarts, he thought to himself as he walked back to his own house. He was certainly proving to everyone that he was the top dog in Fairy Tail - although there was one S-class wizard in the guild he was yet to have his way with...

_Next chapter: The penultimate chapter in the story and it's finally time for Laxus and the Thunder Legion to make their mark._


End file.
